


Remember Our Past

by ShadowAssassin15



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAssassin15/pseuds/ShadowAssassin15
Summary: During the events of Duelist Kingdom, Yugi and his friends meet two American girls. Something about the girls are familiar to Yami Yugi and Seto Kaiba, but why? What is it about these two girl that pulls the two to them? What is their past? How is it connected to them?





	1. The First Meeting

“Come on Yug!” Joey calls to his best friend. 

Yugi smiles as he follows his best friend onto the ship, tonight they are heading to Duelist Kingdom. This is their first time dueling in a competition, but they both need to do this for a family member. Joey for his sister and Yugi for his grandfather. 

“This is great Yug, the two of us dueling for that prize money,” Joey says. 

“I am not interested in the money Joey, I just want to save my grandfather,” Yugi says, shaking his head a bit.

“I get that, don’t worry I am sure we can save him!”

On the other side of the boat, two girls are talking. One with long wavy auburn hair and another with mid-long curly brunette hair. Both are watching as the boat leaves the port. 

“To think we are the only two Americans invited to this,” the auburn one says. 

“I know, it is amazing,” the curly haired one agrees. “Pegasus has been an idol of my cousins for a long time, I will have to get autographs for them.”

“I am not shocked with your family!” The first one laughs. 

Soon everyone goes into the common room and settle in for the night, most duelists end up trading their cards. Mai Valentine, one of the older duelists, begins to complain about the situation for sleeping. The two Americans watch as she uses her charm on Rex, one of Japan’s champions.

 

**_(Outside on the Deck)_ **

“Are you sure about this Yug?” Joey asks. 

“Yes, I want you to have them,” Yugi smiles. 

“Hello there,” Weevil says.

“Oh, hello Weevil,” Yugi says. 

“Yug, who is this guy?” Joey asks.

“This is Weevil Underwood, he is the Champion of Duel Monsters in Japan.”

“And you are Yugi Moto, the one who beat Seto Kaiba,” Weevil says. “I was hoping to get a look at your Exodia cards, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course not Weevil,” Yugi says, showing him the cards. 

Weevil takes them into his hand, he laughs a bit as he walks to the railing. Just before he can release the cards into the ocean, a hand grabs his arm and takes the cards. The boys turn to see the curly haired brunette standing there, she glares at Weevil as she hands the cards to the other girl with her. 

“You were going to throw those cards overboard weren’t you?” She demands. 

“Well I-” Weevil starts when she tightens her grip. 

“I shouldn’t have expected less from Japan’s greatest cheater in Duel Monsters.” 

“W-wait! I know you!” Weevil stammers. 

“Yugi, who is dat girl?” Joey asks. 

“I’m not sure,” Yugi responds. 

“You are Gabrielle Rosalin! North America’s Champion!” Weevil says. 

“Ya got that right, now scram!” Gabrielle says, pushing him. 

Weevil stumbles a bit before running off.

“Nice work Gabs,” the other girl says, handing Yugi's cards back. “Next time, keep these in your hands. Don’t let anyone else hold them or next time you won’t be so lucky.”   

“Thank you, both of you,” Yugi says. 

“You’re welcome,” Gabrielle smiles. “It’s nice to meet you Yugi, as Weevil said I am Gabrielle Rosalin.”

“And I am Maria Davis,” Maria greets.

“It’s nice to meet you both, this is my friend Joey Wheeler,” Yugi says. 

“Thanks for the help, don’t know what we woulda done if Weevil let those cards go,” Joey says. 

“It’s no problem,” Gabrielle smiles. “I wish you guys luck. Oh and Yugi? You may want to keep those cards out of your deck. Someone may try something again.”

With that the two girl walk back into the common room. Yugi and Joey watch them in a bit of shock, they did not expect to meet girls like them. 

_ “Are you alright Yugi?”  _ Yami questions.

“Yea, I am fine,” Yugi answers. 

Yami hums to himself, something about that girl was familiar to him. But why? Could she have some connection to his past?

The next morning, everyone arrives at the island where the dueling will be taking place for the next month. Everyone starts to duel to win star chips so they can move onto the finals. Maria and Gabrielle duel together, both wanting to move onto the finals. Unlike some of the other duelists, the girls have good reasons to duel and get the prize money. 

“And now I play Blue Eyes White Dragon!” Maria says, playing her dragon card. 

“But how!? Seto Kaiba is the only one with those cards!” The Mai Valentine says. 

“Like I am gonna tell you, now Blue Eyes, destroy her Harpy Sisters!” 

Maria’s Blue Eyes destroys Mai’s monster and the rest of her life points.She groans in defeat and gives her the two star chips. Maria smiles, now having all ten star chips. As she goes to find her friend, she sees Gabrielle confronting Bandit Keith another American Duelist that is known for dueling by his own rules. 

“If I win, you give me all of your star chips and leave those duelists alone,” Gabrielle says. 

“Fine, and if I win you give me your star chips and give me the title of America’s greatest Duelist,” Keith says. 

“Deal.”

Maria goes to her friend’s side as the duel begins, she will support her friend no matter what. They have dueled Keith in the past and he has always cheated until the Championship came around and Gabrielle won. 

“You got this Gabs!” Maria calls to her friend. 

Gabrielle looks at her friend and nods. 

 

“I cannot lose!” Keith screams as his life points reach zero.

“Well you did, again,” Gabrielle says. “Now you have to keep up your end of the bargain.”

Keith, zombie like, gives Gabrielle the star chips and walks off. It is like he lost everything. The two friends look at one another before heading off to the castle, and place their chips into the door and unlike it. 

 

“Hey Mai!” Joey calls when he sees their friend.

“Oh, hey Joey, Yugi,” Mai says.

“Mai, is there something wrong?” Tea asks, seeing the look on her face. 

“I lost two star chips, I only have eight now,” Mai tells them. “I do not qualify for the finals.”

“What? Who took them from ya?” Joey asks.

“Maria Davis, she won them fair and square,” Mai says. “Girl has good reasons for continuing so I am not upset.”

“What reasons are those?” Tristan asks.

“It’s not my place to tell you. I am sure you will learn soon.”

After Mai leaves, the group of friends head off to the castle for the finals. When they enter they are welcomed by the guards and brought to the dining hall. There they see Maria and Gabrielle waiting for them. Joey isn’t very thrilled to see them, knowing that Mai was kicked out because of Maria. They all have dinner and are given numbers on who they will face, Yugi against Maria and Joey against Gabrielle. 

“The duels will be tomorrow, so go and get some rest,” The man says. 

The duelists and their friends go off to rest from the events of the last month. They are happy to have a bed again and can take a shower. 

“I don’t like this Yug,” Joey says. 

“What is it Joey?” Yugi asks.

“Those girls, how did they win so many duels to qualify?” Joey questions.

“I’m not sure, but from what Weevil said on the ship, I think the girls are high ranking duelists from America,” Yugi says. 

“Why are they here? Keith I get, but these girls?”

“Mai did say that Maria has a good reason for being here, maybe there is something going on at home and they want to help somehow.”

Joey goes quiet, they don’t really know the girls or their reasoning. They could have family problems and want to get the cash prize to help. He sighs and soon returns to his own room to sleep. 

 

“Going through your deck again?” Maria asks her friend. 

“I need my best cards for the upcoming duel,” Gabrielle says. “Joey is a strange duelist but he is also skilled.”

“If anyone can beat him, it’s you. I will do my best but I am dueling against the King of Games.”

The girls remain silent, both praying silently that they will win the prize money.


	2. Let the dueling begin!

**‘All Duelists, report to the dueling arena!’** A man says. 

Everyone goes to where the dueling will take place, Tristan, Joey, Tea, Bakura and Gabrielle go to the top level to watch the first duel between Yugi and Maria. However, before that can happen Pegasus duels against Seto Kaiba. He is severely outmatched by him and Maria can feel the pain and becomes worried for him.

“Seto! You have to be more careful with your moves!” Maria calls. 

“I said that I do not need-!” Seto starts but catches himself. He looks at Maria, why does she look so familiar?

“Oh~ Who would have thought Kaiba-boy has a crush!” Pegasus says. 

“Shut up Pegasus! I don’t even know her!” Seto growls. 

Pegasus laughs at Seto’s reaction, Gabrielle looks over at her friend. Why did she call to him like that? Why help him when they don’t even know one another? Maria pays her friend no mind as the match continues, her face still holds worry for Seto. Gabrielle puts an arm around Maria’s shoulder, everyone watches on as Seto is defeated by Pegasus.

“Now, this is certainly interesting,” Pegasus says. “Don’t worry Kaiba-boy, you will be with your brother again. And your soul will be safe.”

Pegasus holds a card when suddenly Seto’s image showed up on the card and his body was left limp and eyes are clouded and empty. Maria gasps in shock and gets closer to her friend. Gabrielle and Yami glare at Pegasus, knowing full well he used his abilities to steal Seto’s soul from his body. Bakura notices the look on Gabrielle’s face, he glares slightly at her. How can she possible tell that Pegasus did something? Who exactly is this girl and how does she look so familiar to him?

“He’s a monster,” Maria says, her body still shaking. 

“Don’t worry Maria,” Yami says, grabbing the girls’ attention. “We will save Kaiba.” 

“How do you know Kaiba?” Tristan asks Maria.

“I don’t know him, I just felt.....something towards him,” Maria tells them.

“A spiritual connection?” Gabrielle asks her friend, earning a nod. 

The group of friends look at one another, a spiritual connection? 

“Yugi Moto and Maria Davis! Come to start your duel!” A man calls.

Yugi (Or Yami, idk) and Maria head down to begin their duel. Both are determined to win against the other, they both start with 2000 life points and the duel begins. 

“You got this Yug!” Joey cheers.

“Go Maria!” Gabrielle cheers.

“I expect nothing less than your absolute best Maria,” Yami says. 

“Oh I will do my best, I have a lot on the line,” Maria says. 

“Duel!” The two say.

“I’m first,” Yugi says. “I summon Feral Imp in attack position!” The monster appears on the field with a screech. 

“And I place one card face down and that ends my turn.”

“My turn,” Maria says, drawing a card. “I summon Aeris in attack position! And now, Aeris attack Yugi’s Feral Imp!”

The warrior charges at the imp and cuts it in half, destroying it. Yugi growls as his life points go down to 1800. Maria smiles as she places on card face down and ends her turn. As the duel continues, Gabrielle moves herself to the wall and sits down before closing her eyes and meditates. 

“Yo, what up wit dat?” Joey whispers, nodding over to Gabrielle. 

“Weird, what is she doing?” Tristan asks. 

“Looks like she is meditating,” Bakura says. “Maybe it helps her stay calm before a duel.” 

“Haha, she will need it goin against me!” Joey laughs. 

Tea looks over at the girl, she sees the smile on her face. She obviously heard them and doesn’t mind it, the smile is sweet and it makes Tea smile as well. Tea feels like Gabrielle and Maria can best great friends to the group, also Tea needs more girls to hang out with. After thirty minutes, Yami and Maria are at the end of the duel, Yami with 1000 life points and Maria with 800. Maria looks at her hand, trying to find a good move to play. She gulps as she draws a card, she looks at it and her frown turns into a smile. 

“Alright, here I go!” Maria says. “I summon my Blue-eyes White Dragon in attack position!” 

“What!?” Yami says.

Pegasus looks in amusement, so this girl also holds a blue eyes. Yugi’s friends look in shock, only a few of those cards exist and Kaiba has them all, or so they thought. Gabrielle smirks, she knows that card well, Maria has had it since they have known each other. Maria has her dragon attack Yugi’s monsters. However, the monster is still standing, Yami smirks while Maria and Gabrielle look in shock as monster with a reflecting mirror has the attack in the mirror. 

“You just activated my trap,” Yami says. 

“But how!?”

“Now your attack will be reflected back at you, destroying your blue-eyes and the rest of your life points!” 

Maria holds her arms in front of her as the attack hits her dragon and her life points, her points hit zero. Maria sighs in defeat, but smiles at Yami Yugi. 

“That was a great duel, I was doing well there for a bit,” Maria says. 

“You fought well, you are a worthy opponent Maria,” Yami Yugi says. “I hope to have a rematch someday.” 

“You know it!”

The two head up to the others while Joey and Gabrielle take their places for their duel. The two look serious before Joey gives a goofy smile to Gabrielle. 

“Let’s make this an awesome match!” Joey says. 

“Let’s,” Gabrielle agrees, smirking a bit. 

“Duel!”

The two start their duel, Maria watches and knows this will be a fairly quick one. Especially if Gabrielle summons her favorite monster. Gabrielle does her best to keep Joey from trying to use his combo of baby dragon and time wizard, however, luck isn’t on her side. 

“To finish my turn, I summon Baby Dragon!” Joey smiles. 

“Dangit,” Gabrielle mumbles.

“Your turn.”

“Right,” Gabrielle nods and draws a card. 

“Joey may win this,” Tea says. 

“If his combination works, yes he will,” Yami Yugi agrees. 

“I am not too sure bout that,” Maria comments, making the two look at her. “Look at the smirk on Gab’s face.”

Tea and Yami Yugi looks down to see Gabrielle is smirking as her eyes look back at Joey. 

“Huh? Why are ya smirking?” Joey asks. 

“I just got a good card to use, and don’t worry, your dragon will be safe,” Gabrielle says. “For the moment. First I place one card face down and now I summon Dark Magician Girl!” 

Everyone, minus Maria, look in shock as the female magician appears on the field. This card is just as rare as the Dark Magician, they complement one another. Maria smirks at their faces as Gabrielle ends her turn.

“Your turn Joey,” Gabrielle coos, almost mocking him. 

“Uh...right. Let’s go Time Wizard!” 

“She is smart,” Yami Yugi says. 

“Yugi?” Tea asks. 

“With her Dark Magician Girl there, Joey is going to lose this duel.”

“That’s Gabs for ya, she loves that card,” Maria says. “She has always has faith in it when she is in a tight spot.”

“She believes in the heart of the cards?” Tea questions. 

“Yes, we both do. Our fathers’ gave us our most precious cards, my blue eyes and her dark magician girl.”

They watch as the clock soon hits the area to help Joey. 

“Yea!” Joey cheers. “Now my baby dragon turns into 1000 year old dragon!”

The smoke clears to show the older dragon, Gabrielle smirks as Joey’s eyes widen in shock. Dark Magician Girl is still there, but looks older and stronger. 

“What!? But how!?” Joey asks. 

“Not only did your baby dragon grow up into a powerful dragon, but so did my Dark Magician Girl,” Gabrielle explains. “She has gain a thousand years of experience and spells and she gains 500 points to her attack and defense!”

“What!” Joey cries, clueless that could happen.

“Now, do you end your turn?” Gabrielle questions. 

_ ‘I can’t attack her, the defense is too high on her Dark Magician Girl,’  _ Joey thinks.  _ ‘When it’s her turn, I’ll lose!’  _

“I....I end my turn.”

“My turn,” Gabrielle smiles, drawing a card. “Now, Dark Sorceress! Attack his thousand year dragon!”

Her Dark Sorceress attacks the dragon, destroying it and the rest of Joey’s life points. 

“I...I lost, now how am I gonna pay for my sista’s operation?” Joey says. “You made me lose the only chance I had to help her!” 

“I’m sorry Joey, but I need to help my family too,” Gabrielle says. 

“You live in America! Your family is pretty well off right!?” 

“Maria is my only family!” Gabrielle yells, tears in her eyes. “My mom died when I was born and my father died five years later from cancer. I need the money so Maria and I can leave Foster Care and have our own lives.” 

Joey goes quiet, so that’s it, they are orphans. Joey has heard that the American Foster Care system is flawed, maybe Gabrielle and Maria really need the money to leave it. Tea and Yami Yugi looks over at Maria to confirm what Gabrielle said, Maria looks at them and smiles sadly. 

“My parents were killed in a car accident, the other driver was drunk,” Maria explains. “Our families didn’t want anything to do with us so we were placed in Foster Care. It has been a living hell for us.”

On his ‘throne’ Pegasus watches as Joey runs to Gabrielle’s side and pulls her into a hug. Pegasus never thought someone who looks and acts so strong can be so broken. Yami comes down as Tristan returns with Bakura and Mokuba. 

“What happened?” Tristan asks, as Joey walks up and hugs Maria. 

“Joey lost his match,” Tea says. “And we found out that Maria and Gabrielle are orphans and want the money to leave foster care.”

“What? They are-”

“Yes.”

“Don’t worry, we will help ya both,” Joey says. “I know one of em will win.”

“You know, we don’t need all of the money,” Maria says. “I’m sure we can give you the amount needed for the surgery.” 

The group soon turns back towards the duel, both Yami Yugi and Gabrielle have serious looks on their faces. This duel will determined who faces Pegasus.


	3. Chapter 3- The Duel in the Shadow Realm

“Are you ready for this?” Yami Yugi asks.

“Yes, are you?” Gabrielle questions. 

“Duel!”

The two begin their duel, it is a huge deal seeing as both are excellent duelists. Their friends watch with anticipation to see which one will win, they are pretty much evenly matched. After thirty minutes, Yami Yugi is at 900 life points and Gabrielle is at 800. 

“You are an amazing duelist,” Yami Yugi compliments. “This certainly one of the most difficult duels I have been in.”

“You are great too, I expect no less from you,” Gabrielle says, a smile forming on her lips. 

Yami Yugi feels his heart skip a beat at her smile, but why? Why does he feel some sort of connection to her? 

“My move,” Yami Yugi says, drawing a card. “I summon Gaia the Fierce Knight!” 

_ ‘Oh no! If he plays polymerization he can merge his fierce knight with his curse of the dragon!’  _ Gabrielle thinks.  _ ‘If he does that, my Amazon Fighter is done for!’ _

“Now, I will use polymerization to merge my Fierce Knight and Curse of the Dragon to Gaia the Dragon Champion!” 

“Alright Yugi!” Tristan cheers. 

“Go Yugi!” Tea cheers.

“Now, Gaia! Attack her Amazon Fighter!” 

His monster attacks Gabrielle’s monster, destroying her Amazon and taking 300 life points from Gabrielle. From the aftershock of the attack, Gabrielle’s necklace, that she hid under her shirt, comes into view. Both Yami Yugi and Pegasus look at the necklace, stunned by what is on the pendent. On the pendant is the eye of Ra, just like their millennium items, but how is that possible? There are no other items in the world that have the eye of Ra on them, how is it that this girl has such a thing?

“Where did you get that necklace?” Yami Yugi demands. 

“It’s a family heirloom,” Gabrielle says, gripping the pendant. “It’s been passed down from woman to woman for thousands of years.” 

Yami Yugi goes quiet, only someone from Egypt could have such a thing and a higher up no less. Could this girl’s family have some sort of connection to his past?

“My turn,” Gabrielle says, drawing a card. She smiles and looks at Yami Yugi. “I summon Dark Magician Girl! And to end my turn I place one card face down.” 

_ ‘She’s planning something, but what?’  _ Yami Yugi thinks. 

“Alright, I play my Dark Magician!” Yami Yugi says. “Now Dark Magician! Attack her Dark Magician Girl!”

“I was waiting for that!” Gabrielle smirks. “You activated my trap! Negate Attack!”

“No!” 

“My turn, now I summon Harpie Lady! And with my second face down card: Elegant Egotist, I change my Harpie Lady into Harpie Lady sisters!” 

Yami Yugi looks in shock as the Harpies appear, her deck is like a mixture of his and Mai’s decks. She has a move for everything and knows how to duel in a tight spot.

“Continuing with my turn, I use Cyber Shield! This bring my Harpie Lady Sisters attack from 1950 to 2450! Harpies attack Yugi’s Dark Magician!”

The Harpies attack the Dark Magician when suddenly he vanishes. Yami Yugi smiles as the magical hats appear. 

“What!? When did that happen!?” 

“I will admit, that move was impressive,” Yami Yugi tells her. “Very well thought out. However, I had a feeling you were going to attack my Dark Magician seeing as when he is in the graveyard your Dark Magician Girl gains 300 attack points.” 

“Whoa! Those two are amazing!” Joey says. 

“They can almost predict the others move,” Maria says. “It’s like they are connected.”

The duel continues for ten more minutes when Yami Yugi is able to get Gabrielle’s life points down to zero. Gabrielle looks down at her cards, even with all of her planning and faith, she still lost. She sighs and looks at Yami Yugi, she gives him a big smile. 

“That was a lot of fun! I haven’t that much fun in years, I hope we can duel again someday!”

“It was an amazing duel, one day we will duel again,” Yami smiles. 

“Yugi Muto will face Maximillion Pegasus for the last duel to crown the King of Games!” A man says. 

The duelists take a break so Yugi can prepare for the most difficult duel ever. Gabrielle, being who she is, helps Yugi relax, she uses her Reiki to remove any tension Yugi has. 

“Thank you Gabrielle,” Yami smiles. “Where did you learn to do that?” 

“I learned from one of my foster mothers,” Gabrielle explains. “She would have adopted Maria and I if she was able to.”

“Why couldn’t she?” 

“She is married to another woman, the government will not let same sex couples adopt children.”

“I see.”

“Yugi,” Joey says. “It’s time.”

Everyone goes into the dueling room, all ready to watch the last duel between Pegasus and Yugi. The teens glare at Pegasus, all wanting what he has done to be reversed. When the duel starts, Gabrielle feels like something is going on elsewhere, she looks over at Maria before taking off. 

**_(Gabrielle’s POV-about time I changed)_ **

I run down the hall, following the feeling I have. I know it has something to do with Seto Kaiba, and whatever it is, it’s not good. I soon see two of Pegasus’s body guards standing in front of a room. That’s where Kaiba has to be, I sneak up on the men as swiftly I can without being noticed. As I try to open the door, on of the men grab me, I jump a bit and my elbow flies back and hits him in the stomach hard. The second man comes at me as his partner falls to the floor. I jump out of the way making him ram into the door, breaking it open.

I jump over him and run to Kaiba, I pull him away from the computer before he can do anything. I grab a pipe I see lying on the floor, I lift it over my head and smash the computer as hard as I can. I can’t let Pegasus gain any information about Kaiba Corp, Seto will thank me later. The men go after me again and I uses the pipe to hit the men’s knees, causing them to be unable to follow me. I lift Kaiba onto my back and I take off down the hall, back towards the others.

**_(Back to Normal POV)_ **

“Gabs! Where did you g-” Maria starts when she sees Kaiba on her back. 

“Help, he’s heavy and taller than me,” Gabrielle breathes out. 

Tristan and Joey help Gabrielle, they lift Kaiba up and lean him against the wall next to his younger brother. Maria decides to stay by their side with Tristan while the others go back to watching Yugi and Pegasus. They see the pained and worried look on his face, Gabrielle feels her heart clench at the sight. 

“You can beat him Yugi!” Gabrielle calls. “You are the best duelist!”

Yami Yugi looks up at her, his heart beating faster from her words and confidence in him. 

_ ‘You can do this Yami! All of our friends believe in us!’  _ Yugi says. 

“Yes, we will win and save everyone,” Yami says.

“Gabrielle!” Maria calls, worry in her voice. 

“What is it?” Gabrielle moves over to her friend.

“They are colder now, I am worried something bad will happen before we can save them.”

“Maria, cheer Yugi on for me,” Gabrielle orders. “I will help Mokuba and Seto.” 

After taking down one of Pegasus’s monsters, Yugi looks over to his friends to see them smiling at him. He smiles back and notices Gabrielle next to Seto and Mokuba, using her Reiki to help them. I turn back to Pegasus and we continue the duel.

**_(Twenty minutes later. Gabrielle’s POV)_ **

“How can we possibly help him now?” Tea asks. 

We all look at the darkness that surrounds the battlefield. Tristan tried to run into it and appeared on the other side of the barrier. I feel the worry in me getting bigger and bigger, what are we going to do? Yugi cannot stay in there for long without being in great danger. I grip my pendent and close my eyes.

_ ‘By the gods above, please let Yugi be alright.’ _

Suddenly I felt a shock, it made me jump and gasp. Everyone looks at me as I look at my hands. 

“What happened Gabs?” Maria asks. 

“I was praying for Yugi to be okay when suddenly I felt something,” I explain. “It was like I was shocked.”

We all look at one another when Tea holds out her hand, I look at her before taking her hand. Maria, Tristan, and Joey place their hands on top of ours. We all focused on Yugi. 

**_(Inside the barrier Normal POV)_ **

“You will lose this Yugi-boy!” Pegasus declares. “You can’t possibly beat me or my millenium eye!” 

Yami growls as he tries his best to win the match, he looks at his hand that rests on top of his deck. He thinks of his friends, his family, those Pegasus has hurt. 

_ ‘You can do this Yug!’  _ The two heard. 

“What?” Pegasus asks, confused. 

_ ‘You can beat this guy!’  _ Tristan calls.

_ ‘We are here for you Yugi!’  _ Tea cheers. 

_ ‘We all are here,’  _ Maria adds. 

Yami smiles as he can feels all of his friends, including Maria and Gabrielle. Pegasus looks in horror as Yugi’s friends’ confidence and hope reach them. With this, Yugi continues to duel, when Pegasus tries to read his mind all he sees are Yugi’s friends. In the end, Yami Yugi wins the duel. 

“He did it!” Joey cheers. 

The friends all cheer for their friend, each one hugs him. Maria just pats his back when Gabrielle tackles him in a hug. Yami’s face turns red as does Gabrielle’s, she moves back and looks down. 

“You are awesome man!” Tristan says, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. 

“It’s thanks to you guys,” Yugi says, Yami going back into his puzzle. 

“Hey, where did Pegasus go?” Maria asks. 

“Hey! He owes us!” Joey yells.

“You guys go after him, Gabs and I will watch after Seto and Mokuba,” Maria says. 

They nod and the group splits off. Maria and Gabrielle are able to get the two into a room and set them onto a bed. Maria carried Mokuba on her back while Gabrielle had Seto. Once they were on the beds, Maria stays by their side while Gabrielle keeps her eyes out for Pegasus from the window. 

“Uhh,” Seto grumbles. 

“Gabs! He’s awake!” Maria calls, standing next to Seto. 

Seto looks up, his eyes slowly focusing on Maria. He looks into her hazel-blue eyes, relief and happiness reflect in her eyes. He slowly sits up and looks around. 

“Are you alright?” Maria questions.

“Where’s Mokuba?” Seto demands. 

“Brother?” Mokuba calls.

Seto jumps out of his bed and goes to his brother’s side. Mokuba smiles and hugs Seto, making Maria and Gabrielle smile. 

“Looks like Pegasus kept up his end of the bargain,” Gabrielle says. 

“Thank you for helping my brother and I,” Mokuba says, pulling away from Seto. “But, who are you?” 

“I am Maria Davis and this is Gabrielle Rosalin,” Maria introduces. 

“Why did you help us?” Seto demands. 

“Because it was the right thing to do, that creep had no right doing to you what he did,” Maria tells him. 

**_(Later, on the Jet ride back to Domino City)_ **

“So Maria,” Joey starts, seeing as it is way too quiet. 

“Yea?”

“What are ya and Gabrielle gonna do since ya didn’t get the prize money?”

“Hmm....I’m not sure.” 

“I suppose I can get a job somewhere,” Gabrielle says. “I’m sure I can scrap up enough money to get us a small place to live.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Mokuba questions.

Tea looks at the girls before answering, they give her a nod to explain before they both look out the window. 

“Gabrielle and Maria are orphans,” Tea explains. “They are in foster care in America and they aren’t happy with the situation.”

Mokuba and Seto look in shock, these two girls are orphans? The brothers look at one another, both knowing what it is like to have no place to really call home. 


	4. Chapter 4- Battle City!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  Shadow Assassin here! I know this is the first time I've done this so I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story!  Hey Joey! Can ya handle the copy right stuff? 
> 
> Joey: No prob Shads! Shadow does not own any of the charactas only Maria and Gabrielle who are based off her and her friend! 
> 
> Thanks Joey! Enjoy the new chapter!

 

"Yo Yug!" Joey calls.

"Hey Joey, what's up?" Yugi asks as they both walk to school.

"Have ya heard from Gabrielle or Maria lately?" Joey asks.

"No I haven't, not since they returned to America," Yugi tells him.

It has been almost a month since the Duelist Kingdom has taken place. No one has heard from their American friends since then, they hope they are okay in America. They soon make it to their school, their friends are standing out front, Tea, Duke, Tristan and Ryuo.

"Hey Yugi, Joey," Tristan says.

"Hi guys," Tea says.

"Hey guys," the two say.

"Hello Mutt," Duke says to Joey.

"Why you!" Joey growls.

"Seems I am not the only one who knows you are a mutt," Seto says, walking up.

"You wanna go Kaiba!?" Joey challenges.

"I can win any duel against you Wheeler."

As the two argue, a limo pulls up to the school. This causes everyone, minus Kaiba and Joey, to look over. Yugi and his friends watch as a man gets out of the driver's seat and they all look in horror, it's one of Pegasus's men. This causes Seto and Joey to stop arguing, they look in anger at the limo.

"Have a good first day," the man says as two girls climb out of the limo.

The group of friends, plus Seto, look in bewilderment, standing in front of the limo are Maria and Gabrielle. They are both dressed in Domino High School uniforms, holding very expensive bags.

"Have a good day darlings," Pegasus says, handing them their lunches.

"Bye Dad!" The two call as the door shuts and the limo leaves.

The group looks dumbstruck at them, Pegasus is their father!? When did he return and adopt them!? Maria and Gabrielle face their friends and smile wide, Yami (Who is a spirit right now) blushes when he sees Gabrielle's smile. Seto turns to hide his slight blush as the two walk up.

"Pegasus is your dad!?" Joey and Tristan yell. "After what he did!?"

"I have to agree with them," Ryou says.

"We will explain later," Maria says. "Oh and Duke? Dad wants to meet with you after school about your game."

"Right, thanks Maria," Duke says. "And it is nice to finally meet the two that Muto and Kaiba won't stop talking about."

Both Maria and Gabrielle blush when Tea takes their arms and volunteers to help them out at school. The girls head into the school with the boys right behind them, they are still hung up on the fact that Pegasus adopted the girls so suddenly. Tea helps the girls get used to their shoe lockers and takes them to the office to get their class assignments.

"Okay, Gabrielle you are in the same class as me," Tea says. "Maria, you share a class with Duke, Ryou and Seto."

"Okay, but how do schools exactly work here?" Maria asks. "Dad sorta explained to us."

"The teachers are the ones to change rooms, not us," Tea explains, trying not be weirded out by her calling Pegasus dad. "We also clean the school before we go home. We normally leave around 3 pm from classes."

"Okay, that sounds interesting compared to American schools," Gabrielle says.

"The only time we change rooms are for physical ed, home ed and science," Tea adds. "You are always with the same classmates, except gym are two classes together."

The girls nod and they soon go to their classrooms, which are next to one another.

"Good morning class," the teacher in Yugi's class says. "Today we have a new student. Please come to the front and introduce yourself."

Gabrielle stands up and goes to the front of the room, she smiles at everyone and bows.

"Hello, my name is Gabrielle Rosalin-Pegasus, I came from America," Gabrielle says.

Everyone welcomes her and she goes back to her seat between Yugi and Tristan. Yami can't help but watch Gabrielle as the lesson goes on, what is there about her that intrigues him so? As if seeming to sense she is being watched, Gabrielle looks over at Yugi and her eyes look up a bit to see Yami. Her eyes widen a bit and Yugi notices this as well.

"Ms Pegasus," The teacher calls.

"Yes ma'am?" Gabrielle asks, looking at the teacher.

"Can you tell us the answer to this equation?"

"Hmm....x= 6."

"That is correct."

Gabrielle looks back over at Yugi and Yami and smiles at them, Yugi smiles back while Yami looks in disbelief. She can see him?

In her class, Maria is sitting between Seto and Ryuo, she has a bit of a hard time concentrating as some of the boys keep on eyeing her. Both Ryuo and Seto notice this and are not too happy with how the guys are acting towards Maria. Seto catches himself and wonders why does he care if boys are looking at Maria? He doesn't really know her nor does he care about her. He growls and doesn't look towards Maria.

The first few classes go very well for Maria and Gabrielle. When lunch comes around, the group, plus Seto, take the girls to the roof for lunch so they can explain.

"Well?" Tristan asks.

"It was one week after we got back," Gabrielle explains. "I had applied to like five different jobs and the head of the foster care found out. She wanted me to give her most of my paychecks if I got the jobs."

"The woman was mean and just wanted money," Maria adds.

"When I told her no, she locked me in the isolation room. Anyway, I heard some commotion outside the room, I went to the door when it opened and Pegasus was standing there. At first I stumbled back, and was angry but something was different. The aura around him wasn't dark and merciless like before. There was more sorrow and compassion."

"He told the woman in charge that he will be taking us," Maria continues, so Gabrielle can start to eat. "She tried to argue since we are the oldest but he paid her well and we left. For the last month, we have been getting used to a home and Pegasus proved himself to us. He's actually really nice, he just wanted to bring the one person back that he truly loved. He just went about it in a horrible way."

"How do we know that he truly has changed huh?" Joey questions.

"He got the best eye doctor for your sister," Gabrielle says. "He wants to help Duke with his game, he donated money to Yugi's family's game shop, and he told the police about the coup that was gonna happen at Kaiba Corps."

The group goes quiet, so that's how all of that happened? Has Pegasus actually changed?

"That good enough for you?" Maria asks.

"Well, as long as he doesn't try anything like before again," Tea says.

"If he keeps away from trying to run my company, I will keep an open mind," Seto says. "I'm not doing this for him, I'm doing this because Gabrielle stopped the coup from happening."

The two girls smile and soon the bell rings to tell them to get back to class.

"Hey Yugi, can you stay here for a bit with me?" Gabrielle asks.

"Sure," Yugi smiles.

The others go on ahead, leaving the two alone for a bit.

"Yugi....I've noticed something," Gabrielle says, cleaning up and stands. "Something or someone is always with you and takes your place at times. He.....who is he?"

 _'Yugi, I think we should tell her,'_ Yami says from in the puzzle, trying to stay hidden.

Yugi takes a deep breath and explains everything to Gabrielle, he expects her to call him crazy but she just smiles.

_(After school)_

"That was an interesting first day," Maria says as they leave.

"It was," Gabrielle agrees. "But I like this place."

"I do too."

Gabrielle looks back to see Yugi and his friends, once again she can see Yami next to the shorter boy. Yami's eyes lock with hers, suddenly it's like nothing else is around, it's just them. As Yami stares at her, something changes, her outfit changes to one he does not recognize. Suddenly the time is shattered when Joey yells out to Gabrielle.

Maria, however, moves to the gates to watch for the limo their father is sending. She looks over to see Seto on his cell phone, something about him is very familiar but from where? It's not like she lived in Japan before now. Seto looks over at her and their eyes lock for a moment, Seto feels something looking into her hazel eyes just like when he woke up that day. He forces himself to look away when a limo pulls up.

"Gabs!" Maria calls. "Our ride is here!"

"Coming!" Gabrielle runs up.

_(Three weeks later)_

"Dad sent us packages!" Gabrielle calls to her friend, no sister.

"Oh~ Packages!" Maria coos.

Gabrielle laughs as they take their own package. Currently, Pegasus is in Egypt again to help with digging. He said he'd be gone for a week at most and promised to send gifts. Maria opens her's to see a new journal and dress inside, she squeals with delight. Gabrielle smiles and looks at her's, inside is a dress similar to Maria's but as well there is a bracelet. Along with it is a note from their father.

"This bracelet was found in the tomb, the man who gave me the millennium eye told me to send it to you. I hope you like it, it matches your pendant well," Gabrielle reads aloud.

"It is pretty, must be real gold," Maria comments.

"It is beautiful," Gabrielle agrees, clasping it onto her right wrist.

She looks at it and smiles when it seems to glow a bit, something about this bracelet is very familiar but Gabrielle brushes it off.

"Welp, I have someone to meet up with," Maria says.

"You aren't going to take part in Duel City?" Gabrielle questions.

"Not this time," Maria says. "Well, I will be there, but not as a duelist."

Gabrielle watches her sister walk off very confused, she has been hiding something for a while now. Ever since they started school, Maria has been hiding something from her, Gabrielle shrugs it off. She will tell her in due time.

_(In Domino City)_

"Nice work Yug!" Joey cheers after he defeated the man who ganged up on Joey.

Yami Yugi smiles when he sense something, something familiar. He turns to see Gabrielle dueling another duelist, what catches his attention is the bracelet on her right wrist. Something about it is extremely familiar to him, it's like he knows who held it before Gabrielle.

"Hey! It's Gabrielle!" Joey smiles, running over to watch.

Yami smiles and follows his friend, he sees that Gabrielle has summoned her Amazon Hunter and Harpie lady.

_'Yami, are you okay?'_

"I am not sure, the tablets from the museum are still on my mind," Yami tells his friend.

_'Maybe we should ask Tea what she saw, she did leave it after us.'_

"You are right."

"Yes! I won!" Gabrielle cheers.

"Awesome job!" Joey cheers, giving her a side hug.

"Thanks Joey," Gabrielle smiles, taking the locater card and the boy's rare card.

Gabrielle smiles at Water Omotics that she just won, she has always wanted this card. She won't let her father just hand her certain cards. Gabrielle looks at Yami and gives him a big smile, Yami smiles back while Yugi nudges him a bit. Yugi knows that Yami has developed a crush on their curly haired friend. Yami glares at his partner before the group decides to split off. They do not want to have to duel each other until the finals.

_____________________________________________________________

_**Wow this was long! Sorry that it was so long you guys! I hope you all are enjoying the story!** _


	5. Chapter 5- Unexpected Development

**_(Gabrielle’s POV)_ **

Today is great! I have won all of my duels against the other duelists. I saw Mai at some point and we agreed to not duel so we have the chance at the final. I pull out my cell phone when I feel it vibrating, I smile when I see dad’s call me. 

“Hi dad! How’s Egypt?” I ask.

_ “It is wonderful, I want to see how you and your sister are doing,”  _ Dad says.

“I’m great, Maria ran off somewhere a few hours ago. I am currently at Battle City dueling.”

_ “I am sure your sister is fine, and I hope you are doing great.” _

“I am! I just need two more locater cards so I can go to the finals!” 

_ “Well done! I hope the best for you! I will let you get back to dueling. I am going to call your sister.” _

“Bye dad!” I hang up as my bracelet begins to glow. 

“What in the......whoa!” 

What is my bracelet dragging me somewhere? I haven’t been to this part of the city before. I continue to run when I brought to a set of doors, I open them when I hear dueling. I have a very bad feeling about this, I run down the stairs and attempt to open the door. 

“Locked?” I whisper, pushing the door more.

I continue to push on the door when I finally rammed it and it breaks open, I stumble a bit before I look up to see Yami against some dude in a mask.

“Yami!” I yell.

**_(Yami’s POV)_ **

I turn to see Gabrielle standing not to far from where I am stuck in the duel against Arkana. I am shocked to see her here, but I am also happy. 

“Gabrielle! How did you find me?” I ask, worried for her.

“The bracelet brought me here, oh my god, is that a saw blade!?”

“Stay back Gabrielle!” I yell at her as she tries to get closer. 

“Oh~ Who would have thought Yugi Muto has a girlfriend,” Arkana coos.

“Leave her out of this!” I sneer, I feel heat in my cheeks.

“Oh do not worry, she is not who I am after,” Arkana tells me. “For now.”

I glare back at Arkana and I draw another card, I need to stop him from winning. I cannot let him target Gabrielle, no matter what. I catch myself thinking that, she is my friend but why did I get very protective over her? 

“Your move Yugi,” Arkana says.

**_(End of the duel. I don’t remember this duel well.)_ **

“You lost Arkana,” I say as my ankles are freed.

“No! How could I!?” Arkana screams as the blade gets closer. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Gabrielle run towards him and unlocks his ankles. I help her pull him back before the blade hits him. He seems to go a bit crazy when suddenly he stops and the mark his on his head.

“Marik!”

“Hello Pharaoh,” Marik says. “And hello to you Amazon.”

I look over at Gabrielle, she’s an Amazon? They died off centuries ago, could she be someone else as well?

“Leave her out of this Marik! Now tell me what you want!”

“Not so fast Pharaoh, she is also very important to my plan, but you will find out later.”

Before I can do anything, Marik let’s Arkana go. I look over at Gabrielle who is shocked by what happened, I will have to explain this to her. 

“Yugi!” I hear grandpa and Tea call. 

Gabrielle and I turn to see the two running into the room. 

**_(Maria’s POV)_ **

“Oh good, they are okay,” I sigh, looking at the footage. 

_ “Maria, has Yugi Muto been located?”  _ I hear Mokuba’s voice.

“Yes he has, seems like my good sis found him,” I tell him. “They are okay.”

_ “That’s great! Do you want to come and join us? I know Seto will be happy if you do.” _

I hear Seto in the background, I giggle a bit. Ever since we started getting closer, Seto has been a bit embarrassed when they are teased. I tell Mokuba I will be there soon when something flashes in front of my eyes, a scene of a battle and I notice Seto but he isn’t himself. 

“What the hell?” I mumble.

What was that? That had never happened before, why was Seto dressed so weird and why were we at a battle? I shake my head and I head out, I need to catch up with Seto and Mokuba soon.

**_(Time Skip, Regular POV)_ **

Gabrielle is standing near her friends as they watch in horror as Joey and Yugi have to duel. No one knows what to do about the situation seeing as Marik has control over Joey and the man who has Tea trapped. 

“What can we do?” Maria asks. 

“We have to save Tea,” Mokuba says. 

“There is no way we can sneak on that guy seeing has the dude controlling him can see and hear everything.”

“Joey you have stop this!” Tea yells.

Joey just laughs, his mind completely under Marik’s control. Yami Yugi is stuck in a tight spot as his friend is being used against him and their lives are on the line, as well as Tea’s. What can he do to save them all? That’s when Yami and Yugi feel something resonate inside the Millennium puzzle. At the same time, Gabrielle feels something strong inside her bracelet, she looks down at it as it glows lightly. 

“This is the end Marik!” Yami yells. 

“Yugi don’t!” Everyone, but Seto and Gabrielle call. 

Yami removes his puzzle when he turns back to Yugi, it begins to glow as Gabrielle’s bracelet does the same. 

“What is happening!?” Marik demands. 

“Joey! We know you are in there!” Yugi calls to his friend. 

“You can break through his control!” Gabrielle calls. 

“Y-yugi?” Joey asks, breaking through. 

“No this cannot happen!” Marik growls.

Suddenly Joey finds himself in a white area, he looks around to find anything. 

“You are my puppet and you will obey me!” Marik yells. 

“No, stay away from me!” Joey cries. 

Marik tries to regain control when Gabrielle appears in the space. 

“Leave him alone Marik, you have lost,” she says. “Joey is stronger than you realize.” 

“How dare you!” Marik sneers. 

Joey breaks from Marik’s control as the others save Tea and the two boys, to say the least Marik is not happy about this. Everyone gathers together and hugs one another, thankful that they are all safe. Yami regains control to let Yugi rest, he goes and hugs Gabrielle. 

“You are safe,” Gabrielle whispers.

“It’s thanks to you and Yugi,” Yami says.

The two move back before the move close once again and share a kiss, everyone awws and cheers. 

“Bout time,” Joey and Tristan say. 

Seto lightly takes Maria’s hand, making no one can see it. As Yami and Gabrielle move apart, Gabrielle’s eyes become dull, Yami looks surprised as Gabrielle faints into his arms. 

“Gabrielle!” Yami cries.

“Sis!” Maria yells as Gabrielle passes out. 

Yami holds her close to his chest as he slowly goes to his knees. Why did she suddenly pass out? Will she be okay. Maria runs over to her sister and pulls her into her arms. 

“C’mon Gabs! Wake up!” Maria panics, shaking her a bit. 

“What happened?” Tristan asks.

“I don’t know, but she won’t wake up,” Maria panics.

“Brother, we have to do something,” Mokuba says. 

“Take her to our company,” Seto orders. “I will have the best doctors look at her. Do not worry Maria, she will be fine.” 

“Since when was Kaiba all buddy buddy wit Maria?” Joey whispers. 

“Don’t know, but who cares,” Tristan says. “We need to get Gabrielle help and fast.”

“Ya, you’re right.”

They soon leave the dock, Maria decides to give Yugi and Joey Gabrielle’s locator cards. They reluctantly take them seeing as Gabrielle will be unable to duel with them. 

“I hope Gabrielle will be okay,” Serenity says. 

“She’s one tough cookie, I am sure she will be just fine,” Mai tells her.

“But why did she suddenly pass out? What caused it?” 

“It’s my fault,” Joey says, making everyone look at him.

“What are you talking about Joey?” Tea asks.

“When I was fightin that Marik guy, I wasn’t alone,” Joey explains. “Gabrielle showed up and helped me get rid of Marik. I am not too sure how, but she drove him out.”

“It’s not your fault Joey,” Yugi says. “Gabrielle did it because she wanted to help you. We know she will wake up.”

_ ‘Yugi, we cannot be sure of that,’  _ Yami says.  _ ‘We have no idea what she did or how she did it.’ _

“We will figure it out Yami, we will not leave her like that.” 

Yami nods, he can’t let anything else happen to the one he loves.


	6. Chapter 6- A Look in the Past

**_(Yami’s POV)_ **

We finally made it to the finals, Joey, Mai, Bakura, Nobu and Marik are the other finalist. I am currently by Gabrielle’s side, Maria had her brought here on the blimp so we can have her close and keep an eye on her. 

“Oh Gabrielle, what happened to you?” I whisper. 

“My Pharaoh,” I hear a voice say.

I turn to see a man in a white rob with the millennium key, I stand up as he bows to me.

“It’s you,” I say.

“Forgive me, my Pharaoh,” he says. “I had to figure out if it was really you. I am Shadi.”

“Please, stand Shadi,” I say. “Why are you here?” 

“I am here to help you Pharaoh,” Shadi says, walking over to Gabrielle.

“What are you doing?” I say, getting very tense. 

“Do not worry, I will not harm the Queen.”

“Queen?” 

“Yes, she was also known as the Amazon,” Shadi explains. “She was your Queen and I am happy you two have found each other again.”

I look in shock, Gabrielle was my queen? Is that why I feel a connection to her? I smile and look down at Gabrielle, I would love to have her by my side for the rest of my life.

“Will she wake up?” I ask.

“Once her mother allows her, yes.”

Before I can ask what he means, I hear the announcement call all duelists. I turn back to face Shadi but he is already gone. I walk over to Gabrielle and take her hand, it’s soft and still warm. 

“I promise you, I will win and I will help you wake up,” I tell her, kissing her hand. 

**_(Gabrielle’s POV)_ **

“What? Why am I still here?” I ask, looking around. 

Suddenly the scenery changed to a forest at night, I sigh and smile. I love the forest at night, it is so peaceful and calm. 

“You haven’t changed,” a voice says. 

“Huh? Who said that!?” I call, looking around. 

“My dear little star, it seems father kept his word.”

I turn to see a young woman with light brown hair in a side braid, sky blue eyes, light skin wearing ancient greek armor. She has a doe and a bear with her, why does she look so familiar? 

“Who are you?” I question.

“I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt.” 

“W-what!? What do you want with me?” 

“Do not fret, I am not here to harm you,” Artemis says. “I could never harm my only child.” 

“I’m your- But you are the virgin Goddess! How am I your child?”

I have studied all of the greek gods during my time at the orphanage and I know for a fact that Artemis never had a child. 

“It’s true, I never had a child, but you are special. I remember the day well when I found you,” Artemis smiles. “It was at this very river.”

I turn to look at the river as a scene plays out, I see Artemis tending to the animals and then there is a crying. 

_ “What is that?”  _ Memory Artemis asks. 

That is when we see a basket coming down the river, inside is a baby. The baby is very malnourished, only making small sobs. Memory Artemis lifts the baby into her arms and hold her close to her chest. 

_ “Poor little girl, you were abandoned weren’t you?”  _ Memory Artemis says.  _ “You do not deserve to die, here my child.” _

I watch as the memory Artemis cuts her finger and gives the baby her blood. The child soon looks healthy and a crescent moon appears on her head. 

“This is when you became my only child, you were raised by the Amazon Queen Hippolyta,” Artemis explains. “I brought you here to explain a bit of your past.”

“Why do I have this pendant and bracelet....mother?” I ask, they were both given to me. 

“The two were gifts from your husband, the bracelet is the millenium bracelet and will help you access your goddess abilities.” 

**_(At the duel. Joey vs Marik. Regular POV)_ **

“You can do it Joey!” Serenity calls. 

“Something about this guy isn’t right,” Maria comments. 

Maria looks over as the door opens and a woman walks out, she has light brown hair in a braid. Something about this woman is very familiar.

“Mokuba, who is that?” Maria asks.

“I don’t know, she isn’t the eighth duelist,” Mokuba answers.

The woman walks over to the small group and watches the duel, she smiles and waves her hand. Yami, Joey, Marik, Maria and Seto notice that the wind picked up and something changed with Joey. Joey pulls out another card from his deck and he noticed it’s a card he had never seen before. 

“I play The Moon Huntress!” Joey says summoning the monster. 

The monster looks almost like the woman and Gabrielle, she hold a bow and has a doe and bear with her. “Marik” looks in shock at the monster, where did he get that card!?

“Now attack his monster!” 

The huntress creates a arrow and destroys the monster and knocks “Marik’s” life points down.

“Whoa! That monster is awesome!” Tristan says. 

“Is it just me or does that monster look like Gabrielle if she was an amazon and a goddess?” Duke asks.

“He’s right,” Mai agrees. “It’s a bit creepy.”

Yami looks at the monster with bewilderment, could have that woman send the past version of his beloved into the field? Seto and Maria look in shock as well, why does the card look so familiar to them? Maria once again has the same vision as before, but this time she sees another there, a woman with long curly dark hair. She has the bracelet and pendant that her sister does, she turns and say something to Maria and Maria knows it is her sister she is talking to.

_ ‘Why do I keep having these visions? What do they mean?’  _ Maria thinks. 

Maria looks over at the woman, she smiles before she suddenly vanishes. Maria blinks to make sure she wasn’t seeing things. She looks at everyone to see if they saw what happened. Seto and Yugi are the only ones Maria sees that have noticed what happened, who was that woman? 

Down in Gabrielle’s room, Bakura is standing over her, anger in his eyes. Who is this woman and why is she familiar to him? It’s like he has a soft spot for her, not one of romantic love but something else. 

_ ‘We will be friends forever right?’  _ A young girl’s voice asks. 

_ ‘Yea! No matter what!’  _ Young Bakura says. 

Bakura growls, why does his memories have to haunt him of before he went after the Pharaoh? He doesn’t want to remember any of that. A girl, so close to him that has no face. It is like she was never real. Bakura places his left hand onto her neck, ready to choke her to death. 

“I should kill you, here and now,” Bakura growl. “But....I won’t.”

He removes his hand and leaves the room. He enters his room and lays back into his bed, he has to make those fools believe that he is still injured and unconscious. Why didn’t he kill her when he had a chance? What makes her different from all of the others he had killed?

_ ‘Who are you?’ A voice asks.  _

Bakura turns to see a young greek girl with a amazon crown on her forehead. She is translucent, but it is clear that she is in his room.

_ ‘I’m Bakura,’ a young Bakura says.  _

_ ‘Why are you here, Bakura?’ _

_ ‘I don’t have a home.’ _

Bakura shakes his head, he doesn’t need these useless memories.

**_(Later on. In Gabrielle’s room.)_ **

“Why did that card look like her?” Tristan asks, looking at their friend. 

“I don’t know, it was weird that I had dat card,” Joey says. “It was like it just appeared.”

“That is weird,” Tea says. “How is that possible?” 

Yugi and Maria are quiet, are they the only ones who really saw that woman? Maria looks at her sister who has not changed at all in the last few hours. 

‘Yami, who was that lady?’ Yugi asks.

_ ‘I am not sure, but she certainly had special abilities to give Joey that card,’  _ Yami says.

‘She did help us, I hope we find out who she is.’

Yami hums, the woman looked very familiar to him. She also held extreme power, who could she possibly be? 


	7. Chapter 7- Duel Me or Die

“Now we will finally find the true Marik,” Joey says. 

“He will pay for what he has done,” Mai says, going up for her duel. 

The door for the oppoinate opens and everyone look in shock as Gabrielle walks out. She takes the spot across from Mai, her eyes dark and serious. 

“Gabrielle? What are you doing here?” Mai demands. “You should be resting!”

Gabrielle doesn’t respond as she prepares to duel. Maria takes Seto’s arm and makes him look at her. 

“You can’t seriously let Mai and Gabrielle duel?” Maria asks. 

“Gabrielle! Move from the duel arena!” Seto calls. 

“Fool,” Gabrielle says, her voice dark. “I am Marik.”

Everyone is dumbstruck and do not know how to react, Marik must be controlling her. Yami clenches his fist, how dare Marik control his love! First his best friend and now Gabrielle, what is he planning?

“You cannot be serious!” Mai yells. “We all know that Gabrielle is not Marik! Come out you coward!” 

Gabrielle starts to laugh as Nabu walks up, the scepter in his hand. Everyone glares at him as he goes to Gabrielle’s side. He puts his arm around her, making Maria and Yami (and Yugi) glare daggers at him, wishing their looks could kill.

“Seems like someone is too scared to duel their friend,” Marik taunts. 

“She has nothing to do with this Marik!” Mai tells him. “Duel your own battles.”

“This is far from over, Yugi will have to duel my puppet before I duel you.”

“That won’t happen you freak!” Maria growls. 

“Well then, I suppose there is no need for her,” Marik says, his scepter glows. “I’ll just send her mind to the shadow realm then.”

“No!” Everyone yells.

“Seto, what are we going to do?” Mokuba asks. “We can’t let him send her there.”

Seto looks at Marik and Gabrielle, what can he do? If he does what Marik wants, Yugi may not have it in his heart to duel his love. Seto knows he wouldn’t if he had to duel Maria. But if he goes against Marik, Gabrielle will be sent to the Shadow realm, Seto know fully well what it’s like to be trapped somewhere.

“Seto?” Maria asks. “Please, we have to help my sister.”

“Alright Marik, we have a deal,” Seto says.

“Are ya crazy Kaiba!?” Joey yells. “You can’t do this!” 

“Please! Don’t do this!” Serenity calls. 

Maria looks at him, why would he do this? He can’t really be doing what Marik said, that’s when she notices the look in his eyes. Her eyes widen, he’s doing this to save her sister so her mind won’t be sent to the shadow realm. 

“Mai, your duel is postponed for now,” Seto says. “Yugi, come duel Gabrielle.”

_ ‘Yami! We can’t duel her!’  _ Yugi argues.

‘We have no choice, if we don’t Gabrielle will be sent to the Shadow Realm,’ Yami says, his teeth clenched.

Yami walks up and takes Mai’s places, he faces his beloved as Marik walks away. 

“I can’t believe there is nothing we can do to help them,” Tristan says. 

“That guy is a monster,” Duke says. “First, controlling Joey and now Gabrielle?”

“Oh Yugi,” Tea whispers. 

“Are you ready?” Gabrielle asks, a sinister smile on her face.

“Remember Marik, when I win you will release Gabrielle from your hold!” Yami yells.

“You will have to win first Pharaoh,” Marik says. “That means destroying Gabrielle.”

Yami growls as the duel starts, he takes his turn and makes sure he won’t get any cards that are too powerful to use against Gabrielle. Gabrielle smiles as she summons her Amazon Fighter and attacks Yami.

**_(Maria’s POV)_ **

I can hardly watch, my sister is being controlled so Marik can get what he wants. Yugi so far has only 700 life points left while Gabrielle has 1100, I know he is not dueling at his best. 

“Yugi!” I call. “You have to duel like you mean it! If you don’t Gabrielle will be lost forever!”

I see Yugi clench his cards, he knows I am right. There isn’t much else we can do to help her, suddenly I see something flash in my eyes. Gabrielle is facing me, dressed in an amazon combat gear. What is going on that I am seeing this? Again I see something, but this time I know what it is. 

**_(Flashback, Regular POV)_ **

“Mommy, daddy,” five year old Maria sniffs.

Today is Maria’s first day at the orphanage, her parents had passed away two days before in a car accident and her aunts and uncles did not want to take her in. While the other kids run around and play, Maria stays in the sandbox alone. 

“Why are you here all alone?” a voice asks. 

Maria looks up to see her first friend, Gabrielle Rosalin. 

“I....I just my mommy and daddy,” Maria says. 

“You miss them, but they won’t be coming. I’m sorry.”

Maria sniffles more, but she knows what the girl said is true. She was there that day, in the car, she was only one to survive. The two start to play together and Gabrielle introduces Maria to her “cousins”. 

**_(End Flashback)_ **

Maria slightly smiles at the memory, after that day things became difficult at the orphanage.

_ ‘Yami, we have to end this!’  _ Yugi says.

‘I know, but how can I hurt her?’ 

_ ‘She would want you to do anything to stop Marik, even if it meant hurting her.’ _

Yami sighs, he knows Yugi is right. She told him as much when she saw what happened with Arkana, but it is different when it is happening. 

“Alright, I sacrifice my monsters to summon Dark Magician!” Yami says. “Now attack her Amazon Warrior!”

Dark Magician attacks her Amazon and destroys it, knocking Gabrielle’s life points down to 800. Gabrielle growls in frustration. 

“My turn,” Gabrielle says. “I summon Harpie Lady in attack mode.”

The harpie appears on the field and Gabrielle activates her face down card, turning Harpie lady into Harpie Lady Sisters. 

“Before I end my turn, how about a change in scenery?” Gabrielle asks. 

“What?” Yami asks as the area around them changes.

The area changed to one of a plain field, one Yami swears he has seen before. Gabrielle smiles evilly as Yami looks around in confusion. 

“Look familiar? It's the same place where we first met 5,000 years ago,” Gabrielle tells him. “Back when you were a mere prince and I a princess.”

“This isn’t you Gabrielle! You have to fight his control!” I cry. 

Gabrielle says nothing as she has her Harpie Sisters attack his Imp. Yami knows there has to be a way to get through to her. Soon a thought pop into his head, he begins to walk around the field, Gabrielle keeps her eyes on him. He is soon by her side, she raises her hand to strike him but she stops. He holds her wrist and lowers her hand and kisses her hand. Gabrielle looks at him, her eyes showing a bit of her light. What is he doing?

“I will not hurt you,” Yami says. “You are my love, my queen.”

“Y-your Queen?” Came Gabrielle’s sweet voice. 

“Yes, my Queen in the past and now.”

Gabrielle hesitates, but Marik takes over her mind again. She hits him across the face, knocking him back. He staggers a bit, but goes back to her. He takes both of her arms and looks right into her eyes, again they are clouded just like how Joey’s were. 

“You are stronger than Marik,” Yami says. “You fought to help Maria have a better life, you did anything to make your dreams come true. You love your friends, your family, fight for them. In the past you would never let anyone hurt those you love.” 

A little life comes back to her eyes, Gabrielle is fighting against Marik’s control. As she does, her bracelet begins to glow brightly as does her pendant and Yami’s puzzle. 

“H-Harpie Sisters!” Gabrielle calls. “A-attack me and destroy the rest of my life points!”

The harpies look at one another before doing as she said, taking the last of her life points. Yami looks in horror as she screams and the hold Marik had on her breaks. 

**_(Outside the barrier)_ **

“Yugi, please be okay,” Tea says. “Please save our friend.”

“Damn, with that barrier they can’t hear us!” Tristan growls. 

Marik smirks as they watch, waiting for the victor to emerge. He tightens his grip on his scepter, he knows the Pharaoh will not have it in his heart to hurt the love of his life. Marik looks over at former Priest Seto and Warrior Skylar, seems like even their love has survived for three thousand years. Suddenly his scepter begins to glow, he looks at it in confusion as it got brighter and causes everyone to look. 

“What!? No!” Marik screams as he feels the breaking of his spell.

“What’s going on?” Serenity questions. 

“I don’t know but whatever it is it may be good for us,” Joey says.

That’s when the barrier disappears and everyone can see their friends, Yami is holding Gabrielle in his arms. He is holding her close to his chest as they sank to the floor. 

“Gabrielle!” Everyone cries, running to their friend.

“How did she break my spell!?” Marik demands.

“You are a fool,” Seto says. “Did you honestly think you were going to be able to control her for long? She was unconscious and  mentally exhausted, that is the only reason you could hold her for as long. She is too strong for anyone to control.”

Marik growls in anger as his sister walks up to him. 

“You should have known the Queen is too strong to be under your influence,” Ishizu says. 

“I am so sorry,” Yami says, tears in his eyes.

“I-it’s not your fault Yami,” Gabrielle says. “You h-helped me break the control Marik had over me.” 

“I should have protected you.”

“You are trying to save the world, I can handle myself.”

“Sis, I am so happy that you are okay!” Maria smiles.

“Ya had us worried,” Joey says. “We are glad you made it out fine.”

Gabrielle smiles at her friends, happy to be with them again. 

“Take Ms. Pegasus back to her room,” Seto orders. “Mai, it’s time for your duel.”

Mai nods and goes to face Marik, her anger even stronger now and is fueling her determination. 

“You are going down for what you did to my friends,” Mai says.  


	8. Chapter 8- Time in the Virtual World

**_(Maria’s POV)_ **

“You sure you are okay?” I ask my sister. 

Right now the two of us are in my private room, I want to talk to my sister alone after what happened at the docks and now on the blimp. I am too worried for her to let her be alone now.

“I am fine,” Gabs assurse me. “Why do I have to be here?” 

“We can’t have you passing out again, remember you are asthmatic and being up that high can mess with that.”

“Right, I forgot.”  
“Of course you did.”

We both start to laugh a bit, I slowly start to stop and I watch my sister. We have been at each other’s side for eleven years and we tell each other everything. But since we moved in with Dad, it’s changed. 

“Hey Gabs?” 

“Yea Mari?” 

“Why did we stop telling each other stuff?” I ask.

“I.....I don’t know, I guess now we actually feel safe unlike before,” Gabs says. “How bout we tell each other stuff now and keep one another updated.” 

“Okay, you start sis, what’s going on? You and Yugi are hiding something,” I say, crossing my arms. “I can tell there is something different with him each time he duels.”

“Well....you see that is a bit complicated,” Gabs stammers.

“Try me.”

“Okay, how bout this, I tell you all bout Yami and Yugi, and in turn you tell me what is going on between you and Seto,” Gabs suggests or more like bargens. 

“W-what are you talkin bout?” 

“Ha! That slang never comes out unless you’re hidin something!” 

“Gah! Fine, deal,” I sigh. “So...Yami AND Yugi?”

“Remember when we talked bout mythical items?” 

“Yea.”

“That puzzle around his neck is such an items, just like my bracelet and that scepter Marik has.”

I listen as Gabs explains everything that she knows about the puzzle, the scepter and the bracelet. It all sounds...surreal and cannot be true, however, what happened at the docks and just ten minutes ago......it is real. And the fact that my sister is in love with a 3,000 year old pharaoh? It is a lot to take in.

“Whoa, how long have you known?” I ask.

“A while now, Yugi and Yami asked me not to tell anyone,” Gabs sighs. “I kinda just broke that, but you needed to know.”

I can only nod, to think my sister has kept this hidden from me is kinda incredible, she is normally an open book. I lean back in my chair to process everything.

“Now, since I explained everything, it is your turn,” Gabs smirks. 

“I hate you sometimes,” I sigh. 

“Well~”

“It started on our third day of school, some guys were being major flirts towards me,” I tell her. “I told them to back off but they wouldn’t. I looked over to the side and I notice the look of pure rage on Seto’s face. I didn’t know why until he walked up to us and lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder.”

“Wait, was that they day that Seto had the red mark on his cheek?” 

“Yes, it was. Anyway, he was able to get the guys to leave me alone and we just....talked. I’m not sure why or how, but we sorta just click. He actually smiles when I am around, he has a sweet side that he really only shows to Mokuba.” 

“Whoa, Seto being sweet and smiling? Is the world ending?” 

“Oh haha.” 

We both start to laugh, it feels nice to talk like this again it has been too long. 

“So, has Seto asked you out yet?” Gabs asks.

“No, not yet,” I answer. 

“He needs to.”

“Has Yami asked you out?” 

“.........No.”

**_(The next day)_ **

I wake up like usual and something doesn’t feel right, I walk over to the door just as Roland is about to knock. 

“Roland, is something wrong?” I ask.

“Yes there is, we need to get you and your sister to safety,” Roland says. 

“Sis? What’s going on?” I hear Gabs ask. 

“I have no idea.” 

We both follow Roland, and that is when I notice a small glowing. I turn to see Gab’s bracelet is starting to glow, what the hell? Why is it glowing like that? 

“Hey sis, why is your bracelet glowing?” 

**_(Gabrielle’s POV)_ **

I look down at my bracelet to see it is glowing a bit, why is it glowing? The last time it did this is when Yugi and Yami were missing. 

“Wait....Are the others missing!?” I demand. 

“Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Tea Gardner, Yugi Muto and Seto and Mokuba are missing,” Roland says. “We are not sure of where they are. This boy named Noah has taken over everything.”

“My Queen,” I hear. 

We all turn to see Ishizu Ishtar coming over to us. 

“My Queen, what happened to the Pharaoh?” She asks me. 

“We are not sure, we will find him and the others soon. I promise,” I say. 

Wait, why am I answering to Queen? Why is she calling me Queen anyway? I see her nod and she walks back to her room. 

“What are we going to do?” Roland asks. 

“Maria, we may have to hack into this guy's systems,” I say. 

“Oh~ I love hacking!” Maria says. 

“Are you sure you will be able to? He has control over everything,” Roland says. 

“Do not underestimate us, dad taught us everything we know,” Mari and I say together. 

Roland takes us to a private room where we cannot be tracked. We each take a seat at a computer and begin to hack into the guy’s mainframe. 

“I’m in!” Mari says. “Looks like this guy has them trapped in a virtual world.”

“Again!?” Roland asks. 

“Seems like it,” I comment. “Roland, get us those helmets, we are going in to help.”

Roland nods and grabs the helmets and gives them to us. We hook everything up and place them on our heads. 

“Alright, see you in there sis,” I hear Maria say. 

“See ya in there.” 

**_(In the virtual world)_ **

“Whoa!” I yell when I land. 

“Look out!” I hear Mari yell. 

I have no time to react as she plows right into me, knocking both of us to the ground. 

“Ow.....” Mari groans.

“Mari, this may not be 100% real, but you are still heavy.”

“Are you calling me fat?” 

“No sis, it’s your metal arm,” I say in reference to our fanfic. 

Mari laughs as she gets up, she helps me to my feet and we look around. It looks like we are in a forest of some type. 

“Alright, let’s getting hunting,” Mari says. 

We both pull up our virtual map we equipped our virtual selves with. I notice that Yugi and Tea are together as are Mokuba and Seto. Currently, we are closest to Serenity, Joey, Tristan and Duke.

“You go after Seto and Mokuba, I’ll get Tristan and the others,” I say. “We will meet up and Yugi and Tea’s location.”

“On it, see you later,” Mari says. 

I watch as she opens a wormhole and jumps thru. Alright, time to save my friends!   


	9. Chapter 9- Memories

**_(With Seto and Mokuba)_ **

“Why is he showing us these memories?” Seto demands.

“I don’t know,” Mokuba says. “But I don’t like it.”

The scene around them once again changes. 

“Now where are we?” Mokuba asks. 

“Another orphanage,” Seto says. “I don’t remember this.”

They both turn to watch past them walk onto the property with their step-father, they both can see the look of worry on their faces and in their eyes. 

“Why don’t we remember this Seto?” Mokuba asks. 

“It must have been a hard time begin at another orphanage so we must have blocked it out,” Seto explains. 

_ “I don’t like this brother,” young Mokuba says. _

_ “Don’t worry Mokie, we will be fine,” young Seto reassures.  _

The two watch as their younger selves walk around the property, both staying close to one another. They soon make it to the playground where they see two young girls, pushing some boys away from a smaller boy. 

_ “Now scram you bullies!” A girl with wild hair yells. _

_ “It’s okay, they are gone now,” the second girl with long wavy hair says.  _

_ “T-thank wou,” the little boys says.  _

_ “You’re welcome, now go play with the others,” the first says.  _

_ “What happened?” young Mokuba asks. _

_ “Just some of the older kids being bullies towards the younger kids,” the wavy haired girl says. “Are you two new?” _

_ “No, we are just visiting with our father,” Young Seto says. _

_ “Oh, you are the Kaiba brothers aren’t ya,” The curly haired says. “What are your names?”  _

_ “I’m Mokuba and that’s my big brother Seto!” Young Mokuba smiles. _

_ “It’s nice to meet you Seto, Mokuba,” the wavy haired one says. “I’m Maria Davis and this is my best friend Gabrielle Rosalin.” _

“Wait, we meet Maria and Gabrielle before!?” Mokuba asks. “Why don’t we remember that!?”

Seto just watches in shock, he met Maria before? Why doesn’t he remember meeting her? As he watches, he sees how close he gets with Maria so fast and how him and Gabrielle seem to have a bit of a rivalry going on. 

“Whoa! Too fast!” Maria cries, flying out of the portal. 

Maria lands face first in front of Seto and Mokuba, making them both look at her and not the memory. Maria groans in pain and stands up, she brushes herself off when she notices the scene before her.

“Wait.....WE MET BEFORE!?!?!” Maria yells.

“Maria, what are you doing here?” Mokuba asks, going to her side. “How did you get here?” 

“Roland told Gabs and I what happened, so we hacked into the system and entered so we can help you guys out,” Maria explains. “Is this real?”

“The memory is, yes,” Seto says. “Wait, you hacked the system?” 

“Yea, Gabs and I learned how to from dad,” Maria shrugs. 

“That is a little concerning,” Mokuba says. 

“Don’t worry, dad won’t do anything, he just taught us just in case.”

**_(With Tristan and the others)_ **

“Tristan!” Gabrielle calls, running up. “There you are, bout time I found you.”

“Gabi, how did you get here?” Tristan asks. 

“I hacked into the guy’s system and Maria and I came to help you guys out. Where’s Joey?” 

“We aren’t sure.”

“We will find him, come on, let’s get out of here.”

“You aren’t going anywhere,” A voice says as a Robotic Knight appears. 

“What the!?” Gabrielle yells. 

“You will have to beat me if you want to leave.”

“Great it’s one of the those big five guys,” Duke says, shielding Serenity. 

“The name is Nezbitt, and the only way you can leave is by beating me in a duel,” Nezbitt says. “If you lose, I will take your body and leave this Virtual World.”

“I’ll duel you, Nezbitt,” Gabrielle says. 

“Ho oh, a hacker, I can’t take your body,” Nezbitt says. “How bout this, I’ll duel you and this one. One on Two seems fair to me, because there will be no way you can defeat my machines!” 

“Fine,” Tristan and Gabrielle agree.   

**_(Yugi’s POV)_ **

“I hope the others are okay,” I say as Tea and I walk.

“I am sure they are,” Tea says. “I’m glad Maria and Gabrielle weren’t brought here too, Gabrielle has been through enough.”

“Yami is really worried for her,” I tell her.

“He loves her, of course he is worried.” 

_ “Tristan! Be careful with your moves!”  _ They hear Gabrielle’s voice. 

“What? Gabrielle is here!?” Tea panics. 

_ ‘Yugi, we have to hurry and get to the others,’  _ Yami says.  _ ‘We have no idea who they are going against.’ _

‘We will get to them, we can’t let them get Tristan’s or Gabrielle’s bodies.’

Tea and I begin to run and face the monsters that are guarding the doors. 

**_(Yami’s POV)_ **

I can’t believe that my beloved is here, she should be resting! She has been through so much already because of Marik, I need to help her and my friends. I can only watch as Yugi and Tea try their best to get to where Tristan and Gabrielle are. I cannot lose her again, not like that day 3,000 years ago. My eyes widen, 3,000 years ago? Did I just remember something?

_ ‘----! Look out!’  _ I hear Gabrielle’s voice yell.

I see something flash in front of my eyes, I see Gabrielle but something is different. Her eyes are more serious, her hair is a bit more wild, she is wearing leather and has a sword in her hand. But the worst part is the blade that has pierced her back through her chest. I can hardly breath, what am I seeing? Why am I seeing this?

“There! It’s the exit!” I hear Yugi call. 

I look as we are in a dungeon and we see Gabrielle and Tristan dueling against Robotic Knight.

“Now you are done for!” Gabrielle says. “I use my face down card to turn my Harpie Lady into the Harpie Lady Sisters!” 

“And I use polarization to fuse Dark Magician Girl and The Eye of Timaeus! Making Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight!” Tristan says. 

“No! It can’t be!” Nezbitt yells.

“Now attacks his monster and life points!” Gabrielle and Tristan say. 

They take out the rest of Nezbitt’s life points and he disappears for good. The two high five each other, both proud of beating him. I sigh with relief, they both are okay.

“Awesome! We beat that creep!” Tristan cheers. 

“After  he somehow got your body,” Duke reminds. “But you got it back and that dude is gone for good.” 

“Guys! You are okay!” Tea smiles, running up to her friends.

“Tea! You’re here!” Serenity hugs her friend.

Everyone hugs each other, but Gabrielle, she is too busy looking at something. 

_ ‘Yugi, let me take over,’  _ I say, almost beg.

‘Okay.’

Yugi and I switch places and I run over to Gabrielle, she turns to me as I pull her into a hug. 

“I am so thankful that you are okay,” I whisper. 

“Yami, oh thank goodness, you are safe,” Gabrielle says, hugging me back.

“How did you get here?” I ask.

“I hacked into the system, technically I am not really here,” Gabrielle tells me, moving back. “I am trying to locate Maria and the others, but I cannot find them. I’m going to have to leave and help you guys from afar.” 

“That is probably for the best,” Duke says. “With you at the other end to show us the way and hack into the program, we can get anywhere!” 

“If you are safe, I would be able to focus on saving our other friends,” I tell her. 

“I will tell you guys when I am back,” Gabrielle says, pushing a few keys on her cyber keyboard.  

Suddenly she vanishes from us and we wait to hear anything. 

“Okay, I am back,” We hear Gabrielle’s voice. “ It will take me awhile to locate the others, so give me a few minutes.”

I look at the others as things become quiet, Duke and Tristan are once again glaring at each other while Tea and Serenity are giggling. I smile, I am glad they are all safe and that we are together. 

“Found them! Take this portal,”  Gabrielle says. 

Soon a portal opens in front of us and we can see Seto is dueling someone and Maria is tied up. We all run thru the portal and go to our friends.

* * *

 

**_Wow that was fun! Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will post the next one in a few days. I am a college student and I have an exam tomorrow and I need to rewatch the duel between Yami Yugi and Noah. So stayed tuned!_ **


	10. Chapter 10- When the Past Returns

_Hi Everyone! Like I promised, here is chapter 10!_   _I hope you all like it, I am going to start cutting somethings out to add my own story to it_. _I will still keep it close to canon I swear!_

_Mokuba: We all you will!_

_Aww thanks Mokie!_

_Seto: Only I can call him that_

_Yea, yea. Well since you both are here can you help me with something?_

_Seto and Mokuba: Shadow does not own YuGiOh, she only owns the characters she made as well as the Moon Huntress card._

_Thanks to both of ya! Now Enjoy!_

\------------------------------------------------------------

_(Gabrielle’s POV)_

This is not going well at all, this Noah has everyone trapped in his game. He is so self-centered and angry, I cannot let him take Seto’s body. It would not be good for anyone, I continue to type at the board to try and get Maria back here. She is now locked in that virtual world too along with the others. Noah has placed more fire walls and blocks so I cannot reach the others.

“Damn him!” I growl. “Roland! Get my father on the phone!”

“Y-yes ma’am!” Roland says.

I continue to try to get through the fire walls while Roland calls my dad. I need to hurry but Noah has got me blocked.

“Ma’am, your father is on the line,” Roland tells me.

I take the phone from him and I can hear father’s serious voice.

_“Roland explained everything, what do you need?”_

“Send me the fire wall break virus and the virtual duel monsters,” I say. “I can handle the rest.”

_“They have been sent, save them all.”_

“I will.”

Dad and I hang up as my phone beeps with the virus and the cards. I plug my phone into the computer and upload the virus. I smirk as I see the walls begin to break down as the virus takes effect, I watch as the toon blue-eyes and toon dark magician girl attack the fire walls.

“Dad and his toons,” I mumble with a smile. “Yes! I’m back in!”

I look down as Yami is dueling against Noah, his life points are so low while Noah has a huge advantage thanks to being the creator of the world.

“Time for some divine intervention,” I say, my bracelet glows.

I type a code into the system and place a few more cards into Yami’s deck. Dark Magician Girl, Magical Hats and Moon Huntress. I type so more and place the helmet back onto my head, I am going to upload myself to Moon Huntress, mother said my powers can come in handy.

_(Yami’s POV)_

I glare at Noah who is smiling at my struggling, I cannot let him win and allow him to escape. I look at all of my friends, they need to be saved and fast.

“Seto! Please!” Maria cries.

“How sweet, Seto is in love with such a pathetic girl,” Noah says. “But I will give her credit, she is the adopted daughter of Maximillion Pegasus and she hacked into my system.”

I look over at Seto, he and Mokuba have both been turned to stone. I turn to look at Duke and Tristan.

“You will not win Noah!” I say.

“Oh really Yugi? And you honestly think you can beat me? That other girl may have helped you all get here, but she is preoccupied with my firewalls. If she even gets through them, she will be attacked with a powerful blast that will prevent her from interfering again.”

I growl as I draw my next card, I look at it and my eyes widen, in my hand is the Moon Huntress. How is this possible? This is not in any data banks, it was given only to Joey. Can it be that Gabrielle sent this to me to help? I smile.

“Hm? Why are you smiling?” Noah demands.

“Because I have a gift from my beloved,” I tell him. “Now I play Moon Huntress!”

“What!? How is it possible! That card shouldn’t exist here!”

“Seems like Gabrielle was able to send some help before you could prevent her.”

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the chains holding Maria disappear. Maria gets up and runs towards Seto and Mokuba, they will need her at the moment, as for me I am going to win this duel!

“Damn her!” Noah growls.

“How rude, you can be a bit nicer Noah,” Moon Huntress says.

We all look in shock as she faces us, that’s when I realize her hair is too short and curly to be the Huntress.

“Gabrielle!” Serenity calls.

“You! How did you-” Noah starts.

“I hacked into the system and stopped your virus,” Gabrielle says. “And then I uploaded my mind to the Moon Huntress to unlock her special Ability!”

Suddenly the area around us becomes dark, I look up to see the full moon and a crescent moon appears on Gabrielle’s forehead. As I look at her, something seems to click, I see a girl with the same crescent moon on her forehead.

“Yami! You can beat him!” Gabrielle calls to me.

I nod and play dark magician girl and we continue the duel. After thirty minutes I am close to losing, there is only one monster that I have that I can use to save my friends.

“Moon Huntress, destroy Noah’s monsters!”

“Oh Yugi, you care condemning your love to the graveyard,” Noah says as Gabrielle releases the arrow.

The arrow hits true and destroys all three of his monsters.

“What!? How?” Noah asks as his life points go down to 300.

“With the full moon out, Moon Huntress’s attack points increase by 500 points.”

I smirk as I see Noah start to lose his composure. He tries to attack Gabrielle but it doesn't work. Finally I can end this once and for all.

“Now, Moon Huntress! Attack Noah’s life points with Heaven’s Arrow!”

Gabrielle smiles as she draws the bow back and releases the arrow, destroying the rest of Noah’s life points.

“No!!” Noah screams.

With his defeat, I see my friends return to normal. They all cheer as the setting changes back to normal.

“It's not over yet!” Noah yells.

We all turn to see his lighting headed towards me. I lift my arms for protection when suddenly someone is in front of me. I open my eyes to see Gabrielle had taken the hit instead. I look in horror as she vanishes from sight.

“I will destroy you all and take Seto’s body!” Noah yells as he vanishes.

“Sis!” Maria yells, running over to me.

I can’t even move after seeing my beloved take a hit that was meant for me, it is just like that.....vision.....I had.

 **“Well.....that hurt,”**  we hear Gabrielle’s voice say.

“You are okay!” Serenity calls.

**“Of course, now I need to get you all out of their before Noah destroys everything.”**

_(Time Skip. I am Sorry but this duel bored me to no end. I honestly hate Noah. Regular POV)_

“I am so happy that you all are okay!” Gabrielle smiles.

“It’s thanks to you and Maria,” Duke says. “If you hadn’t hacked into the systems we may still be stuck there.”

“We owe you two our lives,” Tristan says.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you don’t owe us anything,” Maria says.

“We do, especially Mokuba and I,” Seto says, taking her hand.

“Seto?” Maria’s face turns bright red.

“Allow me to take you out after the finals, it will be.....our first date.”

Maria’s face turns even darker as she nods, a smile gracing her face. Gabrielle, Serenity and Tea aww at the scene while the boys give Seto thumbs up. Seto tsks, a blush gracing his face, Mokuba smiles wide happy to know his older brother will finally be happy.

“Finally,” Gabrielle says.

“At least my man asked me out,” Maria teases.

Gabrielle’s face turns bright pink and she turns away, Yami smirks and pulls Gabrielle close and kisses her.

“We have a date set for after I win,” Yami says.

“It’s like they are competing with even dating,” Joey says, seeing the glares between Seto and Yami.

“I am not surprised,” Tristan adds.


	11. Chapter 11- How We Started

_**Hi All! I am so happy to see you all are enjoying the story, like I promised here is chapter 11. Hey Tristan can you give me a hand?** _

_**Tristan: Sure! Shadow does not own YuGiOH! She only has rights to Maria (Who's a friend) and herself.** _

_**Thanks Tristan, enjoy How We Started!** _

\--------------------------------------------------------------

It has been several weeks since the end of the Battle City tournament, Maria and Seto have officially started to date as well as Yami and Gabrielle. Gabrielle doesn’t show affection at all when they are in public due to the fact that it would just cause problems. Pegasus soon returns and the girls become a bit busy with helping him run the company. However, he still gives them time to be teenagers seeing as their lives before were so strict in foster care.

“I want to meet this guy you are dating!” One girl says to Gabrielle.

“I wish you could but he is studying abroad,” Gabrielle says.

“He must be amazing for your relationship to be so strong!” Another says.

Yami watches from his spot next to Yugi, he wishes he could be by her side and show them that they are together. But he can’t, not with the current situation, he wants nothing more than to be with his Queen.

“Hey Yug,” Joey says.

“Hi Joey, what’s up?” Yugi asks.

“How’s Yami doing, I mean watching Gabrielle?”

“He’s okay, he wishes he could be here but.....you know.”

“Poor guy.”

Yugi nods, he wishes that he could help Yami be with Gabrielle but there is nothing he can really do for them. The only time they can be together is in private and he knows that is not fair to Gabrielle. Gabrielle looks over at them and smiles, she understands the situation and does not mind. Yes, she wishes she could be with him in public but that means very little. What matters is the love they have for one another.

_(Later that day. While Yugi and the others are dueling)_

Gabrielle is on her knees, her mind will not stop showing her the pain people are suffering from because of these men. She grips her head and demands for it to stop.

“Stop! I do not want to see!” Gabrielle screams.

 _‘Pathetic,’_ a voice says.

Gabrielle looks up to see an Amazon, she has her mask over her face making it hard to tell who it is.

 _‘You used to fight for those who could not,’_ she says.  _‘You would lay you life on the line to protect people. YOUR people. Now? You coward, you are pathetic!’_

“Leave me alone!” Gabrielle sneers, glaring at her. “Who are you!?”

The Amazon looks at her and slowly removes her mask, Gabrielle’s eyes widen, standing there is her. Is this her past self? The one from three thousand years ago?

_‘You and I are the same, but different. I would never hide from a battle, especially when our beloved needs us.’_

“Why are here?”

_‘To remind you of who you are. An Amazon and the Goddess of the night!’_

“I am not that girl anymore!”

_‘You will always be an Amazon.’_

The scene around them changes, one to a camp made from stones and marble. Gabrielle turns to see a young girl running around with a fox and hawk, she smiles when she realizes it, that is her.

“Selene!” A voice calls.

“Talia!” Selene smiles at the teen Amazon.

“You know you cannot run off from your lesson,” Talia scolds.

“I have been in the lesson hall for two days, I just wanted to be in Apollo’s light.”

“If that is all, next time ask me princess.”

Gabrielle looks in shock, she knew that she was Artemis’s child, but she did not know that she was also the princess of the Amazons.

“Where is mother?” Selene asks.

“Queen Hippolyta is off at war with other Amazons, your Aunt is in charge while she is gone,” Talia explains.

“How much longer are we going to be at war with Troy?”

“I am not sure.”

Gabrielle watches as her past incarnation looks down sadly, Gabrielle knows that the Trojan war lasted a long time, ten years to be exact. However, from what she read, the Amazons left around year six so how old was Selene when the Amazons left? Once again, the scene changes but this time to a small village, Gabrielle watches as Selene walks around. She has a sword on her side along with a whip, despite being a child, Gabrielle knew that she has them because she is an Amazon.

“Selene!” A voice calls.

Selene turns to see a white haired boy run up to her, she smiles at him as he gets closer.

“Talia actually let you leave your home?” the boy asks.

“Actually, Talia doesn’t know that I am gone,” Selene tells him. “She’s out on patrol.”

“She’s not going to be happy with you.”

“Don’t worry Bakura, I will be fine.”

 _“Bakura? He was here too? And we were friends?”_ Gabrielle questions.

“I know, but you are my friend so I am going to worry,” Bakura smiles.

“Thank you,” Selene smiles.

Gabrielle watches as the two talk and walk around, that’s when the two are attacked. Gabrielle watches as Selene takes the man down, but does not kill him. Royal guards arrive and take the man way, Talia comes up and has a look of anger on her face.

“Princess, does your Aunt’s and Mother’s orders mean nothing?” Talia demands.

“I just wanted to walk around the village,” Selene says.

“You have to stay in the palace until your mother returns, it is far to dangerous for you to be out in the open. Now let’s return home.”

Selene looks back at her friend as Talia forces her home.

 _“Bakura was once my only friend,”_ Selene says.  _“We told each other everything. We even made a blood pack that we would never harm the other.”_

 _“But something happened to that,”_ Gabrielle says.

Selene nods her head as the scene changes once again, this time, they are in a desert. Gabrielle knows they must be in Egypt.

 _“The first time I met the Pharaoh was.....magical,”_ Selene says with a smile.

_(Maria’s POV)_

I had just finished my duel against one of Dartz men, this is harder than I thought it was going to be. I look around to try and find my friends, but it looks like I am alone.

“Damn them,” I swear. “I better find the others and then Gabs.”

I take off down the road, I am worried for everyone, this is worse than going against Marik and now we are all separated.

 _‘This way,’_ I hear a voice say down a different street.

“What the?”

I look down the street to see an outline of a woman, she is clearly in Egyptian clothing but I know it’s not Ishizu. I follow the woman down the street when suddenly the scene changes. I slide to a stop and look around, how the hell did I end up in the middle of a desert? That’s when I hear metal clashing, I turn to see a group of people fighting, I don’t know why but I run up to the battle and my eyes widen.

“Is the me and....Yami!?”

 _“It is,”_ the voice says.

I turn to see the Blue-eyes White Dragon standing next to me. I stumble back, how is it possible?

 _“This is the first day you meet the one person you grow close to,”_ the Dragon says.

 _“How...how are we talking?”_ I ask.

_“That is something you will remember later on. Now watch.”_

I turn to watch the fight when I also notice that Seto and Joey are there too! But we all look different, our skin is darker, our clothes are those of ancient egypt and Seto and Yami are dressed like royalty. Yami it makes sense, he was the Pharaoh. For me, however, I have a sword in hand and I am fighting against what looks like bandits.

“Pharaoh, High Priest, stay behind me!” Past me orders.

“You can’t fight alone,” Past Seto argues.

“Jono can help but you two need to stay safe.”

Past me and past Joey fight against the bandits when I run to protect past Seto and past Joey is pinned. I see a man running at Yami, his sword held high to strike.

“Pharaoh!” They all yell.

Suddenly the man’s hand that has the sword is hit with an arrow, he cries out in pain as a horse appears and the rider hits the bandit. The rider jumps off their horse and Maria notices that it is a woman with a strange mask on her face.

 _“Wait....that’s the combat gear of the Amazons!”_ I say.

 _“That is right,”_ Blue-eyes says.

I watch as Yami and the Amazon fight side by side against the bandits. I get really into the fight, I mean! C’mon! I am fricken fighting bandits! Soon the bandits are arrested, I watch as past me goes up to the Amazon, my sword still in hand.

“Who are you?” Past me demands.

The Amazon says nothing as she pulls her sword out of its sheath again, I see past me and past Seto get tense.But the Amazon flips her sword in hand and stabs it into the sand and kneels to Yami and Seto. I see past me and past Joey place our swords in our sheaths, as past Yami and past Seto share a look.

“We owe you our thanks,” Past Yami says. “What is your name and where did you come from?”

I watch as the Amazon stands once again and removes her mask, my eyes widen, that’s Gabrielle! Sure her hair is longer and not as curly, but the face and eyes are certainly Gabrielle.

“I am Selene, Princess of the Amazons,” the Amazon says.

“Amazons are from Greece correct?” Past me asks. “Why are you all the way here?”

“The King of Thebes has requested for me to capture some bandits that have smuggled weapons from Greece to here.”

I see Selene, or past Gabs, hand over a scroll to past Yami, his eyes scan over it and he gives a firm nod.

“We will help in any way we can,” Past Yami says. “I am Pharaoh ----, this is my cousin and high priest Seto, that is Skylar our personal Guard and her brother Jono.”

I feel my eyes bug out of my head, Joey and I were related in the past!? Is that why we act like siblings? Also I am their personal guard and Seto is the High Priest and Yami’s cousin!? This is so much to take in. I turn to look at the Blue-eyes when I realize they are gone and I am back on the street I was earlier.

“That was....weird..” I whisper.

“Yo! Mari!”

I turn to see Joey and Serenity running up to me.

“Bout time we found someone,” Joey says. “Why are ya just standing here?”

“I uh.....” I stammer, should I tell him? “I thought I would run into someone if I just stayed here. Seems I was right.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

_**Oh~ A twist there huh?**   **I hope you all are enjoying this! I am so thankful for all of my readers! If you have any suggestions, please let me know in the comments and I will look over them! I promise the next chapter will be up relatively soon, maybe in the next few days. See you all then!**_


	12. Chapter 12- Priest and Warrior

**_Hello everyone! Shadow here and here is the newest chapter! I hope you all enjoy it and please leave a comment! Hey Tea, can you give me a hand?_ **

**_Tea: Hi everyone! Shadow does not own YuGiOh, she only has right to her characters and Skylar and Selene’s pasts._ **

**_Thanks Tea! Enjoy the chapter!_ **

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

**_(Maria’s POV)_ **

“M-Mai!? You’re working with them!?” I demand. 

“You got that right honey, now duel or lose your soul!” Mai says. 

I have no choice, I have to make sure she doesn’t go after Joey or Yami. Yami already lost Yugi, I can’t let him lose his best friend too. 

“Fine, let’s duel!” 

I draw my cards, I hope I can win this but I am still weak from my last duel and that strange vision I had before I got separated from my friends. I play my dragon hunter and a trap card to start,I hope she doesn’t get her Harpie Sisters, if she does and I don’t have Blue-eyes I am done for! I see her smile and she summons her Harpie Lady. Shit! I hope she doesn’t have Elegant Egotist or this is going to be a fast duel! 

“And now I place one card face down and end my turn,” Mai says. 

What is she planning? I draw my next card and see it is my dad’s toon world! Yes! This is going to help. 

“I play Toon World and summon from there toon summoned skull!” I say activating the card. 

This will turn the duel into my favor. 

**_(Mokuba’s POV *Little Mokie!*)_ **

“Brother! S-slow down!” I call, running after Seto. 

“We have to find these freaks and get those cards back!” Seto calls back to me. 

I sigh as I continue to run after him, as we round the corner I see Mai and Maria in the middle of a duel. But something is wrong, Mai is smiling in almost an evil way while Maria has a nervous look on her face. 

“Brother! It’s Mai and Maria!” 

“What!?”

I skid to a stop when Seto stops running and turns to see Mai and Maria, I see his eyes widen in worry. Maria must be losing the duel, but why is Mai dueling her? Please don’t tell me that she is working with Doma? 

“Now you lose love!” We hear Mai say. “I activate Elegant Egotist, turning my Harpie Lady into Harpie Lady Sisters! Now attack her Toon World and destroy the last of her life points!” 

“NO!” I yell, running over. 

I hear Maria scream as the last of her life points hit zero, that’s when a strange symbol like the one on Yugi appears. I see Seto get ahead of me as Maria begins to fall, he catches her and holds her close. 

“Brother....is she?”

We both look up to see a stone card with Maria on it. 

“What did you do to her!?” I demand, glaring at Mai.

“I took her soul,” Mai says. “That was the price for losing.” 

**_(Maria’s POV)_ **

Where am I? What is going on? It feels like I am flying, yet falling at the same time. I open my eyes to see darkness all around me, what did Mai do to me? Suddenly I can hear whispering, who’s whispering? Why are they whispering? That’s when I feel something......soft underneath me.

_ “You should have been more careful,”  _ A voice says. 

Was that Seto? Is he scolding me for dueling so poorly when I am unconscious? C’mon, I was already weak from my last duel before Mai!

_ “I’m sorry.” _

Wait, who was that? I don’t recognize that voice. Slowly I open my eyes and I see Seto dressed in the same clothes from my vision. Next to him is a young girl with brown hair and a white head dress. 

“Thank Ra, you are awake,” Past Seto says. 

“What happened?” I ask. 

“Mana,” Seto says sternly. 

“I.....may have accidentally hit you with a spell,” The girl, Mana, says shyly. 

“Mana, how many times have I told you not to practice magic when the soldiers are training,” I scold. Wait, why am I scolding her? Is this....a vision? 

_ ‘It’s a memory, not a vision,’  _ A voice says

_ “W-who’s there!?”  _ I demand. 

_ ‘You will know soon.’ _

“I’m sorry Skylar!” Mana bows to me as I sit up. 

“Just make sure not to do it again, I can’t keep having to send someone to the healer, or myself for that matter,” I say. 

“Go find Mahad, he will give you your punishment,” Seto orders. 

Mana nods and walks out of the healer’s room, I turn to see Seto pinch the bridge of his nose. I let out a light giggle, even in the past he was uptight. 

“What’s so funny?” Seto demands. 

“If I remember right, you were just like Mana when we were kids,” I remind. “How many times did you have to come here after a spell backfired?” 

Seto tsks, yep he’s hardly changed in 3,000 years. 

“Where’s ----?” I ask. Huh? Why can’t I hear the name?

“He’s with his father, they are in the throne room dealing with the stolen weapons from Thebes,” Seto tells me. 

That’s right! Past Gabs came and saved Yami from Bandits and said that she was there to catch thieves and return the goods to Thebes! 

“Is the princess with them?” 

“Yes, she is not what I expected for a princess, but it seems ---- has taken a liking to her.” 

I watch as Seto begins to leave when my hand grabs his wrist. I am shocked by my actions and so is Seto, I can only watch as my body moves on its own. I walk up to Seto and kiss his cheek, I feel my cheeks heat up I see Seto’s face has turned bright red.

“Thank you for always looking out for me Seto,” I smile before leaving the room. 

“Is he your husband or something?” I hear a voice ask. 

I whip around, hand on my sword and I see Past Gabs or Selene as she is called I believe. 

“I thought that you were with the Pharaoh and his father?” I ask. 

“That is done, I am enjoying the scenery when I saw the little......scene in the healing room.” 

“You were eavesdropping?” I demand. 

“No, I am always aware of what is going on in my surroundings. It’s one of the first things you learn when you are an Amazon,” Selene tells me with a shrug. “So, is he your husband?” 

“N-no! I am just his guard and friend,” I say, feeling my face heat up again. 

“That is not what it looked like to me,” Selene says, following me. 

“I don’t care what it looked like to you. I am telling you that there is nothing between me and Seto.” 

“If you are just a guard, shouldn’t you talk about him as Priest Seto?” 

I feel my heart stop, so she is aware of our customs. I do need to call Seto by his title when talking with others, except for ---- and Mahad, or when I am on duty which I am. I see the smirk grow on her face, oh she is totally Gabrielle’s ancestor! She has the same smirk when she knows she is right. 

“As an Amazon, we do not fall in love or marry men,” Selene says. 

I look at her in shock, I mean now that is sorta common knowledge but in this time, I guess it was not common. 

“We are warriors, we do not need men to protect us,” Selene continues as we enter the garden. “However, I am not like the other Amazons, I can tell when people are in love. I wish I had that, the only man I know is like a brother to me.”

“Why are you telling me this?” I ask. 

“Because you deserve to be happy with the man you love. I won’t get that, but you can. Tell Priest Seto your feelings.” 

I look into Selene’s eyes and I can tell that she is not only telling the truth but is encouraging me to tell Seto. Now I know this is Gabrielle, she has hardly changed in 3,000 years, always helping others to be happy even if she can’t be. 

“Okay, I will,” I hear myself saying. 

“Good, you won’t regret it.” 

**_(Later)_ **

“I cannot believe I am doing this,” I whisper. “Oh great blue-eyes, give me strength.” 

Wait, What!? Is that why I can communicate with the Blue-eyes!? Do I have some sort of connection to it? I hear my fist lightly knocking on the door and soon it opens to reveal Seto and he is shirtless and without his hat. I feel my face heat up more at the sight, oh Ra! Get a grip!

“Is there something I can do for you Skylar,” Seto asks. “I thought that you were on patrol?” 

“I was, but....there is something I need to tell you,” I say. 

Seto nods and allows me into his chambers, I walk in and notice all of the scrolls and books around the room and on his desk. His bed is the only thing that is clean and has no clutter. I turn to face Seto as he shuts the door. 

“What do you need to tell me?” Seto asks. 

“It’s about earlier,” I start. “After I had.....kissed your cheek. I wanted to tell you that......I love you Seto. I have for a long time, I know it is wrong of me. I am your guard, I shouldn’t love you so, but I do and I always will.”

The room grows silent as I wait for Seto to respond, I finally look at his face to see the pure shock all over. I knew I shouldn’t have told him, I knew he’d reject me. 

“W-well, that’s all, I should g-go now,” I say as I head for the door. 

Suddenly, I feel his arms around my waist and he pulls me against his chest, I turn my head to look at him but his face is buried in my shoulder. 

“You have no idea how happy you have made me,” Seto whispers.

I feel my eyes widen, what did he just say? 

“I have wanted to tell you for so long, but my duties have prevented me and I thought that you would not return my affection. I want you to be mine, and only mine.” 

I turn in his arms to face him, he looks at me and I can see the love in his eyes. Just like Seto in my time, so our love has been around for 3,000 years? We share a loving, passionate kiss before pulling apart. 

“I’m going to have to thank Selene,” I mumble. 

“What was that?” Seto asks, looking at me.

“W-well, she saw what happened in the healer’s room and she advised me to tell you the truth,” I admit. 

“So, she told you too,” Seto sighs. 

“Wait, she talked to you too?” 

“Yes, it was before I went to the meeting about ---- finding a queen soon,” Seto explains. “She seems very knowledgeable on relationships despite not having one herself.” 

“I feel sorry for her,” I say, hugging him. “She will never get to experience what it is like to be in love, having someone to hold and be with.” 

_ ‘You two were inseparable after that _ ,’ a voice says as the scene goes black once again. 

“Seto and I....” I smile. 

_ ‘Even after all these years, your love has stayed true.’  _

“Who are you?” I ask. “Are you the Blue-eyes?” 

That’s when the blue-eyes appears right in front of me, I smile, it feels nice to have them here. It’s like....we are connected.

_ ‘We are connected.’ _

“We are?” 

_ ‘Yes, I didn’t just exist as a monster to summon, I was a protector. But I need one who was strong willed to control my power.’ _

“You chose me....” I whisper and the Blue-eyes nods. 

_ ‘Your family line has had such great power for generations, you have always been able to summon me when needed. However, that one day, you used everything to make me more really and it ended with your death.’ _

“W-what!?” 

_ ‘Seto was distraught that he begged me to bring you back, I told that I could do it but it would not be in that time. He would have to find you again in the future, and he has though he does not realize it yet.’  _

This explains everything, my connection to the card, my sudden connection to Seto at Duelist Kingdom, why I am having these visions, and my love for Seto begin so strong and unwavering. I smile, but what happened that caused me to use so much power to summon the Blue-eyes that caused me to die? I guess that is something I am going to find out when we learn of Yami’s past.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**_Oh~ More info! Now we are getting somewhere! I am sorry for not updating the other day, I was not sure where I wanted this chapter to go at first._ **

**_If any of you have suggestions please let me know! As well, if you have questions, leave those too, I will be happy to do a Q &A. _ **

 

**_See you all in the next chapter!_ **


	13. Chapter 13- Pharaoh and Amazon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the music! It does not belong to me! But it does go with the dance scene
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJg8v8IwNtk

**_Hello everyone, I am so thankful for the views! Over 100! Here is the newest chapter, I know it is sort of like the last one, but I have my reasons. Anyway, Bakura? Can you help?_ **

**_Bakura: Tsk, this is stupid_ **

**_So is your hair_ **

**_Bakura: What did you say!?_ **

**_Just get on with it!_ **

**_Bakura: Fine! Shadow does not own any of us except for Maria, Skylar, Selene and Gabrielle. Also, the stupid song is above for the dance scene. There, happy?_ **

**_Yes, thank you._ **

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_(Yami’s POV)_ **

“Gabrielle!” I call, seeing my beloved. 

She turns to face me and I see her smile and tears run down her cheeks. She runs to me and hugs me, I wrap my arms around her and hold her close. 

“Y-you’re here,” she whispers. 

“I will always find you my queen,” I whisper to her. “We better find the others before more lose their souls.” 

“Lose their souls!?” Gabrielle asks we run off. 

I keep a firm grip on Gabrielle’s hand as we run to find anyone. We cannot lose anymore of our friends, I can’t lose anyone else. Not after I lost Yugi. As we continue down the path, someone comes into view and it is not someone I want to see. Rafael, the man who stole Yugi’s soul. 

“I finally found you,” He says. 

I stop and pull Gabrielle behind me to protect her. He will not get her soul. 

“I challenge you to a duel, Ms Pegasus,” he says, pointing at Gabrielle.

“No! I won’t let you!” I yell.

“That is up to Ms. Pegasus,” Rafael remarks. “If she doesn’t want to that is fine. Unless.....she wants to save her family.” 

Suddenly two stone cards come out of nowhere with Pegasus and Maria on them. I feel Gabrielle grip my sleeve and she gasps, so they got Maria and Pegasus? 

“How did you get them!?” I demand. 

“You will find out soon, now, what will you do Ms. Pegasus?” 

“When I win, you will let them go?” Gabrielle asks.

“No, love, don’t do it!” I beg, facing her. 

“I am not going to leave my family in this state,” Gabrielle says, moving away from me. “You have a deal!” 

“Excellent!”

I try to stop Gabrielle but she is set in dueling him. All I can do is watch her as she duels, I cannot handle it if she loses her soul, she has already been through enough and I couldn’t protect her then. I need to do something. 

“Yami!” I turn to see Joey, Serenity, Tea and Mokuba running up. 

“Are you alright?” Tea asks. 

“I am fine, but Maria and Pegasus...” I start. 

“We know, Mokuba told us,” Joey says. “Isn’t that the creep that took Yug!?”

“Yes, it is,” I growl. 

“Gabrielle, please be careful!” Serenity calls. 

Gabrielle looks over at us and smiles, so far she is ahead with 2800 while Rafael 2000. I hope she will be able to defeat him and save her family. 

“You can do this Gabrielle!” Mokuba cheers.

“Now, I summon Dark Magician Girl!” Gabrielle says, summoning her most cherished card. “Attack his Backup Gardna!” 

Dark Magician Girl attacks the monster and knocks down his life points, however Rafael smiles. 

“Why are you smiling?” 

“You have just made my job so much easier,” Rafael says. “Now, say goodbye to your friends and soul.”

I can only watch as he summons a stronger monster and attacks Gabrielle, destroying her Dark Magician Girl and her life points.  

“No!!” I scream, seeing the seal on her forehead. 

I run to her as her soul is stolen and then she is gone. I fall to my knees, first my partner and now my love? It feels like my heart has been shattered even more, I couldn’t protect them.... 

**_(Gabrielle’s POV)_ **

What happened? Did I lose? I couldn’t save my family.......Yami, I am so sorry. I wanted to be strong like before. I open my eyes to see darkness and that is all there is. Maybe I deserve this for failing, i sigh and close my eyes again. 

_ “What are you doing here?”  _ I hear a deep voice ask. 

I open my eyes again to see that I am in a beautiful garden, I feel my body move on its own to see Yami, but he is different. 

“Oh, hello Pharaoh,” I say, nodding to him.

“Please Princess, call me ----,” Yami says. “Why are you here alone?” 

“I have never seen anything like this before, such a lovely garden in the desert,” I comment. “And you can call me Selene.” 

“I am glad you like it Selene,” Yami smiles. “May I join you?” 

“Of course.” 

The two of us walk around the garden in silence, I feel something strange within my chest. I know it’s affection, but being an Amazon, it is not clear to Selene. I look over at Yami, he is just as handsome as he is now, but his sun kissed skin and slightly more muscular. 

_ ‘This is when I knew something was wrong with me,’  _ Selene says. 

“You were falling in love, how is that wrong?” I ask. 

_ “I was raised to believe that we do not need men, especially being the child of the virgin goddess, I was told that I do not need love or to have children. The Amazons are my children as are the creatures.” _

I turn back to the scene as a fox jumps onto Yami and a hawk lands on my shoulder. I start to laugh at the look on Yami’s face of pure confusion. 

“What is this creature?” Yami asks. 

“That Naka, my fox,” I answer. “And this is Fobus, my hawk.” 

“I have never seen such creatures before,” Yami smiles, playing with the fox. 

I smile at the scene and I feel the pang in my chest once again as I watch Yami. I knew what is it, I am or rather Selene is falling in love with Pharaoh Yami. 

“How do you like Egypt so far?” Yami asks me.

“It is beautiful, I never thought that such a place could hold such beauty,” I tell him. “I feel......free here.”

“You do not feel free back in Greece?” 

I laugh softly and shake my head, that is an understatement.

“I feel trapped in my home, I have to have Talia, my guard, with me wherever I go,” I tell him. “Being such a gift from the Gods makes life hard as those around you either envy you or praise you. Men come for my life to take my blood or something else.” 

My eyes widen, why did I just tell ---- this? No one outside of the kingdom of Thebes knows about her mother or what she is.

“You said that your the daughter of the Virgin Goddess.....that means you’re...”

“Artemis only gave me her blood to save my life, I am not her child by birth,” I quickly say.

“Does anyone else know about this?” He asks.

“No, mother wanted it to stay quiet. It is too dangerous for those to know about me,” I answer.

“Thank you for trusting me with this information,” ---- says with a sweet smile. 

_ ‘That is when I knew Eros’s arrow struck me in the heart,”  _ Selene explains.  _ ‘I was falling in love with the young Pharaoh.’ _

“How old were you at the time?” I ask. 

_ ‘I was about 16 then, he was turning 18 and needed to find a Queen. Two weeks after this, we had found the thieves and got the weapons back. ---- asked me to stay to attend his birthday celebration. I couldn’t possibly say no, so I stayed.’ _

“Happy Birthday ----,” Mana says, hugging her friend. 

“Thank you Mana,” ---- smiles.

“You are finally 18,” Skylar smirks. “About time.” 

“Oh ha ha.” 

All of his friends and cousin tell him happy birthday as do his father and uncle. They give him gifts, he is happy for all of it but he has yet to see Selene. He saw her that morning, could she have left? But she promised she would stay. 

“My Pharaoh, as gratitude for the assistance of capturing the thieves, the King of Thebes and Queen of the Amazons sent a gift,” one of his servants tell him.

I see Yami nod his head as I walk up with the royal music players from Thebes, I can see the looks of pure shock on ----’s and the others’ faces. Unlike before, I am no longer in my traditional combat gear, instead I am in a long white dress with gold chains on my feet acting as “shoes”. I have bracelets on both of my arms as well as a gold chain Amazonian crown on my forehead. However, I do have two swords strapped to my waist, as customary I will be using them in my dance, both to entertain ---- and to give praise to my mother and the other gods. 

“I will be performing the traditional dance of my home, the dance of Artemis,” I say as the music begins. 

I begin to dance, the dance has to be fluid and percies, just like a hunter in the night. I have learned this dance since I could walk, only am I the one to do this dance in my home. I draw my swords and use them in the dance to symbolize the hunting and fighting. I look up at ----, and I see the pure admiration and love in his violet eyes and I could feel my face begin to heat up. Soon the music ended and I stopped dancing, everyone claps loudly, all happy with the performance. I bow in respect to ---- and of course my mother. When I look back up, I see my mother near ----, she give a nod with a smile before she vanishes again. 

“That was amazing!” Mana cheers, bouncing up to me. 

“Thank you Mana,” I smile, placing my swords back in their sheaths. 

“I never thought swords could be used in such a way,” Jono comments.

“Your traditions are strange, but beautiful,” Seto adds. 

This Seto is much nicer than Kaiba, and Jono isn’t as hyper as Joey. Mana isn’t like anyone I have met before, but she does remind me of my Dark Magician Girl. 

“That was lovely Princess Selene,” ---- compliments. 

“Thank you Pharaoh ----, and Happy Birthday,” I smile. 

“Thank you Princess, I am glad you are here.” 

I feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks, will I admit my feels to him now? Or will I leave and never say anything? Just as I am about to say something, an arrow strikes the old Pharaoh in his chest and another nearly hits his brother. The guards, Skylar and Jono run off to find the killer while I run to the older mens’ side with ----. 

“Father! Please hold on!” ---- cries. 

“This may hurt,” I whisper. 

The older man holds his breath as I remove the arrow, I look at the arrowhead and my eyes widen. I quickly take the arrow that hit Seto’s father that Seto just removed and looked at the arrowhead. 

“Poison,” I say. “Phobes! Get the herbs from my chambers!” 

“Yes ma’am,” Phobes says before bolting. 

“What is wrong with them?” Seto demands. 

“Hemlock, it is a well known poison in Greece,” I explain. “It shuts down the main muscles first and then the rest of the body. People die from asphyxiation after about twenty minutes.” 

“Is there an antidote!?” ---- demands. 

“No, there isn’t,” I answer, shaking my head. 

“Then why did you send that man for herbs!?” 

“There is no mortal antidote,” I refraze. “But there is one the gods know of.”

“By Ra! How would you know that!?” Seto demands. 

“She doesn’t,” A woman says. “But I do.” 

We all look up to ass Artemis standing near the old Pharaoh and his brother. 

“Who are you?” Mahad asks. 

“I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and Moon,” Mother answers. “I can heal these men if they so wish.” 

“Please, save our fathers,” ---- begs. 

Phobes returns and hands me the bag, I pull out the leaves and hand them to my mother. She speaks in the tongue of the Gods and begins to help the men. I lower my head and begin to pray to Hera and Persephone to help the men. Suddenly, I feel ---- take my arm, I look at him and soon wrap my arms around him. I hold him close as my mother finishes. 

“They will heal, however,” Mother starts. “I am sorry Pharaoh, your father wishes to join the other Pharaohs.” 

“What?” 

“His time has come, he knows you will be a kind ruler.”

\---- begins to cry and I hold him closer, I can feel my heart breaking. The next day, his father is buried in his tomb and I ready myself to leave for Thebes. My mother, Queen Hippolyta and Talia are at the dock to ride home with me. I smile as I walk up to them. 

“Selene!” 

I turn to see ---- riding up with Mahad, Seto, Jono, Mana, and Skylar. Why are they here? We already had our goodbyes when I had departed the palace. 

“----? Why are you here?” I ask as he dismounts his horse. 

“I could not live with myself if I let you leave,” he says. 

Before I could respond, ---- kisses me. My eyes widen before I close my eyes and kiss him back. 

“I love you Selene,” ---- whispers after we pulled away. “I do not want to be apart from you. Please stay and be my Queen.” 

I smile before I turn to look at my mother and Talia, I can see the stern look on mother’s face. Talia, however, has a smile and she nods. 

“I love you too ----,” I say,smiling at him. “Yes, I will marry you.”

\---- smiles wide and hugs me before moving back to go to my mother. He kneels down to her, his head bowed. 

“Queen Hippolyta, I love your daughter with all my heart and soul,” ---- says. “I will do everything in my power to protect her and be her strength. I know you do not traditionally allow marriages, but please, allow me to take her hand.” 

“You are a worthy man, Pharaoh,” Mother says. “I am grateful that you asked for my permission, but this is my daughter’s choose. Whatever she chooses, I will stand by her.” 

Soon my eyes are once again met with darkness, I turn to look at Selene. She is smiling, her eyes closed as tears fall. 

“We spent many moons together and had a son,” Selene says. “How I pray for those days again.”

Before I can say anything she vanishes and I am once again falling into the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14- Together at Last

**_Wow! So many reads! I am so thankful for all of you. I never thought this would happen. I honestly thought no one would like this story. So I wonder, would you all like another story from me? YuGiOh or other fandoms? Let me know in the comments. Now......uh.....Roland......where’s Seto?_ **

**_Roland: He said he does not have time for this and sent me instead. I am sorry ma’am._ **

**_Damn him. Anyway, can you help me here?_ **

**_Roland: With honor ma’am, Ms. Shadow does not own anything from YuGiOh. She has the rights to her characters._ **

**_Thanks Roland! Enjoy the new chapter!_ **

\--------------------------------------------------

After what seems like hours, the gang is able to get together again. Seto, Mai, Joey, and Yami are the only ones who will continue to duel to save their friends. They head towards where they think Dartz is to defeat him once and for all. They duel against Weevil and Rex on their way to find Dartz, both are defeated by Yami and Joey, both vanish as they lose their souls and Rafael suddenly appears, taking Yami’s puzzle. 

“Hey! Dat isn’t yours!” Joey yells.

Rafael says nothing as another man takes the puzzle and takes off towards Dartz. 

“You will pay for taking my friends’ souls!” Yami growls. 

“I am sure I can defeat you again,” Rafael says. 

“Yami, don’t do anything stupid,” Seto says. “You won’t be able to help anyone if you lose your soul.”

Yami nods and he begins his duel against Rafael, he needs to defeat him and learn the location of his friends and beloved. He duels with determination and anger driving him. He is able to defeat Rafael and the man shares where he can find Dartz, knowing what it is like to lose those you love. 

“We want all of you to stay behind us,” Seto orders. “We do not know what Dartz can do in his domain.” 

“We will stay far from him brother,” Mokuba says. “We know you two will save our friends!” 

They soon make it to the location and they enter the room, the room is covered in souls that had been stolen from duelists. Everyone cringes at the sight, Dartz soon walks out, a smirk on his face.

“Welcome Pharaoh!” Dartz says. “It is about time you arrived!” 

“This ends now Dartz!” Yami snarls. 

“No, this is just the beginning!” 

Dartz challenges Seto and Yami to a duel, wanting to take both on. The duel seemed to be one sides as Dartz has complete advantage. He summons his mirror knights and has them attack the two, Seto uses the blue-eyes from Maria’s deck to destroy their helmets. Seto and Yami look in horror as they see Yugi, Maria, Gabrielle and Pegasus as the mirror knights, theri eyes dark and cloudy. Seto becomes angrier seeing his love used as a puppet while Yami can’t make himself attack his friends. 

“Amazon!” Dartz orders. “Attack Yami directly!”

Gabrielle runs at Yami and swings her sword at him, cutting his life points down. 

“Yami! You have to do something!” Tea calls. “They would want you to stop them!”

Yami looks back at her, he knows she is right. As they watch the duel, Mokuba notices something behind Dartz, he lightly nudges Duke and Serenity and slightly points to what he sees. Duke and Serenity nod, Duke ducks down as Mokuba and Serenity make sure no one can see him. Duke sneaks behind Dartz to find Yugi laying on the floor, he looks in confusion, how is this possible when he shares a body with Yami? That's when he notices the puzzle with the bracelet attached, could there have been some type of weird ancient magic that did this? 

“Look at who I found,” Duke whispers after sneaking back to his friends. 

“Is that Yugi!?” Joey yells. 

Everyone turns to see Duke holding the unconscious body of Yugi, he has the puzzle and the bracelet around his neck. Yami looks in absolute shock, how is possible that there are two of them now? He shakes his head and goes back to the duel.

**_(Time Skip- I am sorry, this duel is very hard to write about)_ **

“Yugi? Yugi, please wake up,” Tea begs. 

Yugi slowly opens his eyes to see his friends around him, he smiles when his eyes land on Yami. He bolts up right, looking at his friend, how is it that they are separate now? 

“H-how?” Yugi asks. 

“We are not sure,” Yami answers. “What we can guess it that the magic of the puzzle and bracelet caused this to happen.” 

Yugi nods as they all leave the room as it begins to crumble, they make it to the jet where Maria and Gabrielle have both woken up. Both girls are shocked to see both Yugi and Yami, but it soon wears off and Gabrielle tackles Yami in a hug and kisses him, she is happy that they can now be together without issue. 

“Everything is okay now, right?” Maria asks. 

“Yes, everything is back to normal,” Tristan says.   

Maria sighs with relief, they do deserve time off after everything that has happened in the last year. They all soon go to their homes, Yugi and Yami have the awkward time of explaining everything to their grandfather. However, their grandfather only smiles and welcomes Yami as family and soon enrolls him in the school the others attend, they use the weekend to come up with a backstory to of why Yami wasn’t there. Yugi uses Gabrielle’s excuse that he was studying abroad, seeing as Yami’s skin color became a bit darker but not by much.

**_(Monday, at school)_ **

“Did you hear there is a new guy in school?” A girl whispers. 

“I heard that he is Yugi’s twin brother!” Another says. 

“I never knew he had a brother,” A guy says. 

“I heard he has been studying in Egypt, so no one has really seen him,” the first girl says. 

“I bet he is a looker just like Yugi!” The second girl sighs.

Yugi blushes at hearing the comment, Joey and Tristan tease him while Tea glares at the girls. Gabrielle snickers a bit, she knows Tea likes Yugi a lot and poor thing had to hear that comment. 

“Quiet down everyone,” the teacher says. “Today we welcome Yugi’s brother back to Japan. Please come to the front Mr. Muto.” 

Yami walks up to the front and the girls begin to whisper, he looks just like Yugi but is a bit more muscular, his eyes are sharper, and he’s taller.

“Hello everyone, I am Yami, Yugi’s twin brother,” Yami says. 

The girl squeal at his voice, earning a sharp glare from Gabrielle. No one is going to take her man from her. The teacher grabs their attention once again and begins the lesson. After their morning lessons, the girls are about to go up to Yami when Gabrielle walks up. 

“Yami! You didn’t tell me you were coming home!” Gabrielle smiles, acting as if she didn’t know. 

“I wanted to surprise you,” Yami smiles, catching on. “It seems to have worked.” 

“I am so happy that you are back!” 

Gabrielle latches onto his arm and smiles at him, her eyes soon look at the group of girls as she smirks. They all glare and become angry at her. 

“I am happy to be back to, I missed having you with me, ife,” Yami smiles sweetly at her. 

“Wait, you’re dating Yugi’s brother!?” One girl asks. 

“Yes, we met when he was in America on a trip,” Gabrielle responds. 

The girls grumble in jealousy as they head off to have lunch. Maria gets word of what happened and she laughs so hard as does Ryou, both entertained by how Gabrielle acted. Seto just smirks and shakes his head, he should have known Gabrielle would be a bit possessive. The day soon ends and the group gathers together in front of the school, Tristan and Joey are teasing Yugi and Yami while the girls talk. 

“We need to have a girls’ day,” Tea says. 

“I agree completely,” Gabrielle says. “We deserve the break from these guys.” 

“Totally, we should take Mai and Serenity too,” Maria adds. “You can only take so much of these boys for so long.” 

“Excuse me?” Yami and Seto demand, grabbing their girlfriends. “What was that?” 

“Oh nothing~” Maria and Gabrielle tease.

Yami smirks as he begins to tickle Gabrielle, she squeals and tries to get out of his grip. 

“S-stop!” Gabrielle pleads. “I-I’m sorry!”

Yami stops tickling her as she tries to regain her breathing when Croquet walks up, glaring at Yami. 

“It is time to leave,” he says. 

“R-right, come on Maria,” Gabrielle blushes. 

The two leave with Croquet and once again the boys tease Yami about what happened before they all go home. 

“Yugi, I want to do something special for Gabrielle,” Yami says as they lay on their beds.

“Well, you two haven’t been on a proper date yet,” Yugi says.

“You’re right, we haven’t. What should I do?”

“Well, we do have a dance coming up soon,” Yugi tells him. “For Valentine’s day. I am going to ask Tea  to go with me, it would be perfect for you to take Gabrielle to.”

“Sounds perfect, now to ask her..”

“Uhg! Why did I agree to do this!?” Gabrielle complains, flopping onto her bed.

“Because no one else would,” Maria laughs.

“I am way too nice, I still have to figure out the decorations, the food, drinks and the DJ!”

“You’ll figure it out sis, besides, we have the money now to do whatever we want.”

“True, I’ll ask dad bout some places that are good.”

**_(Later that week, in the gym after school)_ **

“Whoa! Look at dis place!” Joey whistles.

“Thanks Joey,” Gabrielle says from her spot on the ladder.   

“You seriously did this all on your own?” Tea questions. 

“Yep, no one else wanted to help so I got everything and put it all up.”

“Be careful!” Maria says.

“Don’t jinx me!”

Just as she finishes, the ladder begins to lean too much to the left. Gabrielle tries to get it stand back up normally but it does little to prevent her from falling. Yami moves under her and grabs her and hold her close. 

“You alright ife?” Yami asks. 

“Yea....I blame Maria for jinxing me,” Gabrielle sighs.

“Hey!” Maria protests. 

“I am glad you aren’t hurt, how else could I take you to the dance?” Yami comments. 

Gabrielle looks at him, her face turning bright red. She hides her face in his chest and mumbles that she would love to go with him. 

“About time Yami,” Joey says, patting his back. “Now everyone but Duke and Tristan have dates!” 

“Hey!” Duke and Tristan yell. 

The group of friends start to laugh as the two boys pout. They all soon leave the gym, all excited for the dance that Saturday. The girls plan on going to the spa that day to prepare for the dance while the guys have to do something themselves. 

This is definitely the break they all deserve.

\-------------------------------------------------------

**_Wow, that was interesting. I hope you all like this chapter, for the next few I am going to add my own stuff so it’s not all just dueling. Don’t worry, the truth for Yami is coming ;) Again if you have any suggestions please let me know. See ya next time!_ **


	15. Chapter 15- Best Days of Our Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hrM-Bkm4c_I&index=176&t=0s&list=PLFB18232DA5F24EF8

**_Hey Everyone! Sorry for the strange upload days lately. I was on spring break and I was helping my mom with things. Anyways, here is the newest chapter, here Seto is gonna remember somethings as will Yami. Yami can yo-_ **

**_Yami: Of course darling *Winks*_ **

**_I uh....*Blush*_ **

**_Maria, Joey and Tristan: GET A ROOM!_ **

**_Shut it!_ **

**_Yami: Shadow does not own anything from YuGiOH! She only has the rights to her characters and their information. Happy darling?_ **

**_Yes, thank you! Enjoy the newest chapter!_ **

\-----------------------------------------------------------

**_(Maria’s POV)_ **

“Maria, you would look great in this!” Tea says, holding up a light blue, slightly puffy, dress. It has low cut sleeves but overall it is nice. 

“I will try it on, it’s better than what Mai has been suggesting,” I comment, taking the dress.

“I think Seto would like one of the other ones,” Mai says as I enter the changing room. 

“I want something that is me,” I tell her. 

I try on the dress and I have to admit, it looks very nice on me. That’s when I see the Blue-Eyes on my shoulder, ever since that day I lost my soul, I have seen Blue-Eyes almost all the time. The little dragon smiles and I realize the dress is the same color as the dragon. I smile, I think I will get this dress.

“I am going to get this dress,” I say, changing back into my clothes.

“Great!” Tea smiles. “So I have a pink dress, Mai has dark purple, and you have light blue. What about Gabrielle?” 

We all look at my sister, I literally see her sweat in nervousness. She has never found a good color for her skin tone or a shape that works for her. I look through some dress and I find one that looks perfect. I hold it up, it is a violet single sleeved with some fake gold on it. 

“Try this sis,” I say, handing her the dress.

“It’s nice,” Gabs smiles, going into the dressing room. 

“Do you really think it will look right on her?” Mai asks.

“Yes, I know her very well,” I say. “After all we have been at each others side for eleven years.”

“Does this look okay?” Gabs asks, walking out. 

We all gasp, it looks amazing on her! She may hate me for saying it, but she looks like a princess.

“Wow sis, you look amazing,” I comment. “Yami will probably faint when he sees you.”

“I agree with Maria, Yami is going to love seeing you in this dress,” Mai agrees. 

I see my sister’s face turn pink, she is so easy to tease. Ever since we came here to Japan, Gabs has been smiling more and I know I certainly have been happier. I touch the necklace that Seto gave me, I am so happy that we came here. 

“We should get to the spa now,” Tea says as Gabs walks back out in her normal clothes. 

“Yea, our appointments are soon and we need to get ready before the dance,” my sister says. 

“Then let’s go!”

We head out of the mall and get to Mai’s car, I am glad dad said he’d pay for this trip seeing as how hard Gabs and I have been working. Now that I think about, Dad has been talking about who is going to take over eventually, to be honest? I hope it is Gabrielle, she is more......excited about business than I do. I’d rather work on writing on things. We soon make it to the five-star hotel for the spa, I’ve never been one for this stuff, but then again, I have never had the chance to try a spa. 

“So, what exactly did your father pay for?” Tea asks. 

“I have no idea,” I say, shrugging. “Sis?” 

“Dad didn’t tell me either,” Gabs says.

We walk into the spa and Gabs gives our last name, almost instantly we are all taken to a private room. Seems like dad booked us the whole experience for us, massages, manicures, pedicures, facials, body wraps and more. 

“Dad seriously did not have to do this,” Gabs sighs. 

“I like Pegasus more now,” Mai comments. 

“He certainly is making up for what happened at Duelist Kingdom,” Tea adds. 

Gabs and I start to laugh, dad certainly has been making up for his mistakes. The first thing he did to make up for it was adopting me and Gabs. 

**_(Seto’s POV *Wow this is different*)_ **

I sigh as I look over my work, I have to get this done if I want to be able to spend time with Maria. Because of my work, I haven’t had time to be with her besides at school. This weekend will be our time together before we take the trip to Egypt, we have talked about it but we wanted to take time for ourselves after what we all have been through in the matter of days. 

“Brother?” I hear Mokuba call. 

“Yes?” 

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready? The dance is in an hour.” 

I look at the time, damnit! I lost track of time! I have to hurry and get ready before the dance starts. I get up from my desk and head out of my office, I hear Mokuba follow me as we head out. We soon get back to our mansion and I return to my room and get ready. 

**_(At the Dance, Regular POV)_ **

“Stop playing with your collar,” Yugi scolds Yami. 

Yami sighs in defeat, he’s not used to his collar being closed but Yugi said Yami needed to look formal for the dance. Gabrielle had worked very hard on putting the dance together, Best Days of our Lives, the gym is decorated like the best scenery in Domino City, the Lake. The boys are waiting outside for their girls, Tristan and Duke are inside flirting with some of the girls. Soon, Mai’s car pulls up and parks; the boys’ eyes widen at the sight of the girls, all have their hair done in updos, and it looks like they are sparkling. 

“Oh my god,” Yugi says. 

“You look beautiful,” Yami says when Gabrielle walks up. 

“Thank you,” Gabrielle blushes. “You look very handsome.”

They all soon walk into the gym and enjoy the dance. They all dance together and enjoy the time together. Gabrielle decided to get a live band instead of a DJ, they sing every song that people request. 

**_(Yami’s POV)_ **

I have never seen anything like this before, but I am enjoying it. Gabrielle truly looks lovely, I am happy to have met her and figure out that she is my queen. As we dance, my love moves away from the group, where is she going? 

“Hey everyone! Get with your valentine!” The lead singer says. “We have a special song for you!”

I watch as couples walk onto the dance floor, I see Yugi and Tea together, Seto and Maria, Tristan and Mai and some others. But where did my love go? 

“Hello everyone,” I hear Gabrielle’s voice. 

I turn to see my beloved up on stage with the band, the spotlight on her making her even more angelic. She smiles at all of us. 

“I am happy that you all are enjoying the dance! Now, time for a love song for all of the couples. This song I have written myself for the one who holds my heart. Yami Muto.”

I feel my face heat up, she wrote a song for me? I watch her as she starts to sing, I never heard her sing before and......by Ra, her voice is sweet and amazing. I cannot focus on the couples dancing as I watch Gabrielle sing. How did I get so lucky with her? That’s when something flashes in front of me. 

**_(Flashback)_ **

I watch as the woman in front of me dances with her twin swords, her face is hidden by shadows as are the people around me. Something about her is familiar, but from where? Soon the music ends and the woman bows, when she raises, I see that it is my beloved. But she is dressed differently and her hair is longer and her skin is a bit darker. 

“----, happy birthday,” Gabrielle says. 

“Thank you Princess Selene,” I hear my voice say. 

Wait, princess Selene? 

**_(End Flashback)_ **

I hear everyone start to clap and I am broken out of my trance, I look up at Gabrielle to see the shy smile and blush on her face. She walks down from the stage and I go up to her. 

“That was lovely,” I tell her. “You wrote that for me?”

“Y-yes, I...I have been working on it for a while,” Gabrielle says, blushing even more. 

I smile and pull her close, I kiss her on the lips to give her all of the love I feel for her. 

**_(Regular POV)_ **

“I did not think she would actually sing the song,” Maria comments. 

“It was beautiful,” Tea  says.

“She has been working on that song for weeks,” Maria tells them.

“So sweet, Yami certainly looked pleased,” Mai comments. 

Maria looks at her sister, she smiles at the sight of her with Yami. Seto notices he smile and wraps his arm around her shoulder, Maria smiles more and leans against him. Seto smiles a bit before something comes into his mind’s eye. 

**_(Flashback Seto’s POV)_ **

I am walking near the palace’s training grounds, I look over to see Maria fighting against at least twenty men. I feel myself smile, he remembers when she fist became the captain and his guard it was when they were not yet 12 years old. Wait, his guard? Why does he need a guard?

“Milady, it is nearly noon,” A guard says. 

“Of course, change the guards, the ones around the palace send them into the town,” Maria orders. “You all, go around the palace.”

“Yes ma’am.”

I watch as the men leave, I walk over to her when I see Gabrielle walk up. Both are dressed in warrior gear, Maria in egyption combat gear and Gabrielle in what looks like Amazonian. 

“So, I heard that you have magic Skylar,” Gabrielle says. 

Skylar? Who is Skylar? 

“H-how did you?” Maria starts. 

“I have my ways, now how about we see what you can do against my magic,” Gabrielle says. 

“First tell me “your ways” Princess.”

“Fine, but swear upon the gods you will stay quiet.”

“I swear on Ra, I will stay quiet.”

“You too Priest Seto,” Gabrielle turns to me. 

“I swear on Ra, not to speak of it Princess Selene,” I hear myself saying. 

“Good, I can sense your magic because I am the daughter of the moon,” Gabrielle says. “I was given the blood of a goddess. She saved my life.”

I watch as Maria nods and suddenly she looks to be half dragon, half human. That’s when I realize it, she is the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

**_(End Flashback)_ **

I shake my head lightly, what did I just see? I look over at Maria as she talks with Tea, why did I see that? What was it exactly? 

I look up to see Yami dancing with Gabrielle as are Joey and Mai. 

“You okay Seto?” Yugi asks me, coming up with drinks. 

“Yes, I am fine,” I answer curtly. 

“It looked like you were deep in thought before.”

I tsk, what does Yugi know? 

“You had the same look on your face that Yami gets when he remembers something from his past,” Yugi continues. 

I look over at him, remember something of his past? Could it be possible.......that stone Ishizu showed me. It had me against the Pharaoh on it, is it possible that the memories from that time are coming back to me? Gabrielle....or Selene, called me Priest Seto....I was a Priest back then? I look back at Maria and she notices me, she smiles sweetly at me, I smirk maybe that past isn’t so bad if I had Maria with me. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

**_That was fun, just to say I obviously did not write the song that was used. I cannot write music at all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will have to say, I am getting close to the end of this story. If you want more YuGiOh from me or anything else, let me know!_ **


	16. Chapter 16- The Truth of Our Past

**_Hello everyone! I think I am so close to ending this story. So this is finally where things come to ahead. Marik? Can you help me?_ **

**_Marik: Of course! Shadow does not own anything from YuGiOh, she only has the rights to her own characters._ **

**_Thank you so much Marik. Enjoy this chapter!_ **

\-----------------------------------------------------------

**_(Yugi’s POV)_ **

Today is the day, we are finally going to learn about Yami’s past. Everyone is excited and nervous at the same time, we have no idea what caused him to be sealed inside the puzzle or what happened to separate him and Gabrielle.

“Worried Yug?” Joey asks me. 

Right now, Joey and I are the only ones awake on the jet, everyone else is still asleep. 

“A bit,” I tell him. “We have no idea what we are going to find.”

“I’m a bit worried bout that too. Seems like a lot of people know bout him than he does bout himself,” Joey says. 

That is true, everyone we have faced in a serious battle all knew that he is this nameless pharaoh. 

“Another thing I am wonderin bout is that strange connection Maria mentioned back at Duelist Kingdom,” Joey adds. “She was so worried bout Kaiba and she didn’t even know him.” 

“I almost forgot about that,” I admit. “Gabrielle said it was some type of spiritual connection.”

“Ya know Yug, since we met these girl, I have had a strange feelin. It’s like, I knew Maria from somewhere before. But I have no idea where though.”

“Do you think you may be connected to Yami’s past as well?”

“With how things go for us, I wouldn’t put it past anythin.”

**_(Three hours later. Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh. Regular POV)_ **

“Welcome everyone,” Ishizu says. 

“Are you ready for this, pharaoh?” Marik asks. 

“Yes,” Yami answers. 

“Please, follow us,” Odion says. 

The three tomb keepers lead the group down into the tomb. The group stays close, not knowing what could happen if they get lost. The further they travel down, the more the puzzle and bracelet glow. 

“Here we are,” Odion says. 

Yami is the first to walk into the tomb, his eyes widen when they fall upon the sarcophagus. He walks up and looks at the areas that are meant for the millennium items. He looks up to see what looks a door with a slot for the millennium puzzle, he removes it from his neck and places it in the slot. They all watch quietly when it begins to glow, they all cover their eyes when suddenly Yami is gone. 

“Yami!!” Gabrielle cries. 

**_(Yami’s POV)_ **

“My pharaoh,” I hear a voice say.

I slowly open my eyes to see a young man with long brown hair and blue eyes looking at me. 

“Are you alright my pharaoh?” He asks. 

“Yes, I am fine,” I answer. “What were we discussing?” 

“What to do about the King Thief,” Seto answers. 

My eyes widen, Seto what is he doing here? 

“We have received word that he is somewhere within the city, we have guards looking everywhere for him.”

I nod my head, the King Thief, who is he and what does he want? I am brought out of my thoughts as the door opens, I look up to see Gabrielle walk in with Maria. Gabrielle’s hair is longer, skin a bit darker, her eyes kind yet serious, and her loving smile. Maria, on the other hand, has the same skin color as everyone else, her hair is the same length but darker and she looks serious. Both are dressed in warrior clothing, my eyes widen when I see the bump in Gabrielle’s stomach. 

“My Queen!” Seto says. “You should be resting!” 

“I am sorry Priest Seto, but I had to protect the people,” Gabrielle says. “There was an attack in the market.”

“The Queen and I were able to capture two of the men while the rest ran off,” Maria adds. “So far, they will not say more than he is here.”

“Bring the men here,” I order. 

The two guards nod and leave the room, Gabrielle comes up to me while Maria goes to Seto. I stand and hug Gabrielle. 

“My Queen,” I say. 

“Do not worry, our child is fine,” Gabrielle says with a smile. 

Our child.....we are having a child. We turn when the guards return with the two men. Both grin with malice in their eyes, I glare at them. 

“Where is the King Thief,” I demand. 

“He will only come when the time is right,” one says. 

“Who is this King Thief,” Gabrielle demands. 

The men only laugh at her, this makes my blood boil. How dare they!

“How dare you laugh at the Queen,” the first man growls. 

“You know the King Thief,” the second man says. “He will come and take you away.”

We all go silent, Gabrielle knows the King Thief? 

“Speak his name!” Maria yells, drawing her sword. 

“Stand down Skylar,” Gabrielle says, walking up to the men. 

“But my Queen-” Maria starts. 

Gabrielle does not respond as she grabs the first man by his neck and lifts him into the air. 

“I demand to know his name, tell me or I will send you to Hades!”

“He is your blood brother,” the man barely gets out. 

I watch as she drops the man, her body begins to shake. I bolt out of my seat and go to her side. 

“My Queen, what is wrong?” I ask, wrapping my arms around her. 

“He can’t.....he wouldn’t....” Gabrielle stammers. 

“Who is it?” 

“Bakura......he has been my friend since we were young,” Gabrielle tells me. “We made a blood pack five moons before I came here. He had vanished and I was worried he had been slain.” 

**_(Back with the others. Regular POV)_ **

“Yami!” Gabrielle cries.

“Where did he go?” Tea asks. 

“He was taken to his past,” Shadi says, appearing. “He must remember his name and what happened to him.” 

“Can’t we help him?” Maria asks. 

“Yes, he will need it,” Shadi says. 

“Then let’s go!” Tristan says. 

“My Queen, I am sorry, but I cannot bring you along,” Shadi says. 

“What? Why not!?” Gabrielle demands. 

“You must remember your past before you can help the Pharaoh.”

Gabrielle goes quiet, she doesn’t remember much of her past. She nods and Ishizu takes her down to another tomb, the tomb of the queen. Seto, Maria, Tristan, Yugi, Tea and Joey go with Shadi into the puzzle to find Yami. They soon find the memory and join him, it is strange for them to be in ancient egypt, especially when three of them have past to then as well. 

“Where should we go?” Tea asks.

“I’d say follow the crowd,” Joey says, seeing everyone go towards the palace. 

They all nod and follow the crowd, the look up as two people make their eyes widen. Seto and Maria are standing on a balcony, both dressed in higher-ups clothing. Soon they see Yami and Gabrielle walk out, the two are smiling wide. Yami looks at his people as he holds up a little bundle, everyone cheers as the baby giggles. 

“All hail Prince Leo! Son of our Pharaoh and Queen!” Seto says.

“All Hail Prince Leo!” The crowd cheers. 

Yami looks out around the crowd when his eyes land on his friends, he smiles as he and his family leave the balcony. I head out of the palace as Yugi and the others walk up. 

“Yami!” They all call. 

“Hello my friends,” Yami smiles. 

“You have a son!?” Tristan and Joey yell. 

“Yes, he was born just hours ago,” Yami says. “Selene and I are happy to have him.”

“Another question, why was Seto and Maria up there and down here?” Tea asks. 

“Priest Seto is my cousin and Skylar is my guard and Seto’s wife,” Yami explains. “We have known each other all of our lives. Also, Seto is my cousin.”

Everyone looks in shock as Maria nods, already knowing this. 

“You know?” Yami asks Maria. 

“I kept on having flashes of my past,” Maria explains. “I didn’t remember everything until coming here.” 

“Who else of us are here?” Tristan asks. 

“Joey, Ishizu and Shadi,” Yami tells him. 

“Wait, me?” Joey asks, pointing at himself. 

“Yes, your name is Jono and you are Maria’s twin brother. You are also a guard.” 

Joey’s mouth falls open, he’s a guard and Maria’s brother? 

**_(Gabrielle’s POV)_ **

“Mother,” I say, seeing Artemis. 

She doesn’t face me as she continues to watch the river, the same river where she found me. I get the feeling of sadness, what do I not remember that is keeping me here and not with my love?

“Mother?” 

“I remember that day too well,” Artemis says. “I wish I could forget.” 

I stand there in silence, wanting her to continue. What is she talking about? Is it what happened to Yami? 

“I was at my celebration in Thebes but I wanted nothing more then to see you and my grandson,” Artemis tells me. “As the fest began, Talia ran in with grave news, The Thief King is attacking Egypt and the royal family needs help. I left with the Amazons and helped them get to Egypt faster, when we arrived, everything was covered in smoke and fire. Hippolyta and I instantly went to find you and when we did you begged us to protect your son, but we refused to leave you. The battle was long when the Thief King was able to get your husband down, that’s when time slowed. I turn to see you taking off towards the two men as the sword was brought down. The sight was horrible, the blade cut through your back and out of your chest.” 

Suddenly I feel a pain in my chest as the scene flashes in my eyes, now I remember. The battle, Bakura....he was the one who attacked to take over the throne. He was going to kill Atem but I took the attack and I was killed. My eyes widen....Atem....that’s Yami’s name! I remember! 

“Mother, I have to help him,” I say. 

She turns to look at me, I see the tears in her eyes but she nods. Suddenly the scene changes. 

**_(Regular POV. The Battle. Note-Yami knows his name now)_ **

“Die Pharaoh!” Bakura yells.

“Atem!” Everyone calls. 

Before anyone could react, Selene appears in front of Atem, but it is different. She blocks the attack instead of being injured, this shocks past and present Bakura, that’s when he sees it. Her hair is curlier, her skin a bit lighter, it is not Selene but Gabrielle. 

“Not this time Bakura,” Gabrielle hisses. 

“Y-you’re...” Selene starts. 

“I am you from another time, now take my hand so we can fight,” Gabrielle says, holding her hand back that isn’t holding the sword. 

Selene nods and takes her hand, there is a flash of light and Gabrielle and Selene become one. Atem moves and hits Bakura back, Maria, Seto and Joey share a look, maybe they can do the same? They look at their past selves, they nod and join hands, each becoming one. They all go to face off the thieves and win the war. Yugi fights alongside Atem to defeat Bakura once and for all. Skylar calls on the Blue-eyes White Dragon to help them fight as Selene calls on the guardian spirits in the stars. In the end, Bakura is defeated and the thieves are arrested. 

“We did it,” Tea smiles. 

“We did,” Skylar smiles. 

“So can you guys...like unfuse or whatever?” Tristan asks. 

Seto, Joey, Maria and Gabrielle look at one another and try to focus, but nothing happens. 

“W-we can’t,” Jono says. 

“History is heading the course it should have before,” Artemis says, walking up. 

“Mother? What do you mean?” Selene asks. 

“No one was supposed to die in this battle, but all of you but Seto had. Now all of you can live your lives like you should have. Mana and Mahad are no longer bound to the monsters and you all have a bright future ahead of you.”

“But...what are we going to do about their families in our time?” Tea asks. 

“Time is a funny thing,” Artemis says. “You will have to go home and find out.” 

 

**_(Later that day. Back in the present.)_ **

“You all did it!” Marik smiles. 

“Yea, we did,” Tristan replies sadly. 

“Wait, where is my brother?” Mokuba and Serenity ask. 

“And my daughters?” Pegasus adds. 

“T-they are in the past,” Tea says. “They all stayed to live out their lives that they missed.” 

That shocks all of them, they all chose to stay? Why? They all go silent and make their way out of the tomb. As they walk, they see new hyroglifics showing them the new history that was made. They soon make it out into the sun where they see people they do not expect. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

**_Cliffhanger!! I am evil :D I really am happy for all of my readers, I am glad that you all are enjoying this story. I may upload two more chapters or just one. I have to see. So, see you all in the next chapter!_ **


	17. Epilogue- A New Beginning

_(Yugi’s POV)_

Everyone was quiet as we walked out of the tomb, we lost five of our best friends after the battle against Bakura and Zorc. As we exit the tomb we all have to adjust to the light when we see Shadi talking to a group of people. My eyes widen, standing with him are Joey, Atem, Seto, Maria, and Gabrielle. They all look the same before we went to the past, but Gabrielle’s hair is a bit longer and Maria’s is shorter.

“I-it can’t be,” Tristan says.

“We all can’t be seeing things, right?” Mokuba asks.

“About time you guys!” Maria calls. “We have been waiting for an hour!”

“Big brother!” Serenity and Mokuba smile, running and hugging their brothers.

Pegasus runs up and pulls Maria and Gabrielle into a hug while I tackle Atem, all of them laugh at our reactions to seeing them.

“How is it possible that you are here?” Odion asks.

“Like mother sais, time is a funny thing,” Gabrielle smiles.

“Just because we stayed in the past, doesn’t mean we would not be here,” Maria adds. “We all were born in this time too. Well.....sort of for Atem. When he got his own body, he was locked into this time as well.”

“So we are back!” Joey smiles. “Ya can’t get rid of us dat easily.”

“You all remember what happened?” Tea asks.

“Yea, it is a pain to remember everything but what can we do about it,” Maria sighs. “It would have been nice if someone used her Goddess powers to make us forget.”

“Hey! Mother thought it would be best for me so that way I can live a normal mortal life,” Gabrielle defends.

“Who cares?” Tristan says. “You guys are back! We need to celebrate!”

We all head back to Domino City and celebrate at Pegasus’s mansion, everyone is happy to be back together again and have no other Dark Egyptian people attacking us. Naturally, Pegasus threatens Atem and Seto that if they hurt his daughters they will pay.

_(Three years later, Regular POV)_

“So, where is everyone going for college?” Tristan asks.

“I’m going to dance school,” Tea tells them.

“We are going to University of Tokyo,” Atem and Yugi say.

“I am staying close,” Maria says. “I am attending Domino University.”

“Sweet! That is three people who are staying!” Tristan says. “Duke, Joey and I are going there too.”

“What about you Gabrielle?” Tea asks.

“I am heading to Harvard back in America,” Gabrielle answers. “It’s been where I wanted to go to since I was a child.”

“That is a huge school, how did you get in?” Joey asks.

“A lot of hard work. I am not going alone, Ryou is going too.”

“You will do great,” Atem says, kissing Gabrielle’s forehead.

Gabrielle giggles as the boys fake gag, Mai and Tea slap their heads and Joey and Yugi apologize to their girlfriends. Maria is laughing at them when Seto, Mokuba and Serenity walk up, Joey, Tristan, and Duke start to freak when they see Mokuba holding Serenity’s hand. Seto steps in front of his brother when suddenly Joey is smiling.

“My little sis has grown up!” Joey cries. “I am so happy you are with someone dat isn’t Duke or Tristan.”

“Hey!” Duke and Tristan yell.

“Aww you two are so adorable!”

Mokuba and Serenity laughs a bit, both embarrassed but happy. Not too long later, everyone heads off to college to get ready for their next part of their lives. Everyone stays in contact with each other, their friendship staying strong. Just before their senior year, Atem proposes to Gabrielle and she accepts happily, not even two weeks later, Maria tells them that her and Seto are engaged. The sisters are happy and they take their fiances to meet their parents back in California.

_(Six years later)_

“He is so adorable!” Maria coos.

“Thank you,” Gabrielle smiles tiredly.

“What is his name?” Mokuba asks.

“Leo,” Atem tells them.

“Congratulations,” Mai smiles.

“Welcome to da world, Prince of Games,” Joey says.

“Who do you think will have a kid next?” Tristan whispers.

“Well we have baby Zoey Kaiba and now baby Leo Muto, I bet Yugi and Tea,” Duke whispers back. 

“I bet it will be Joey and Mai.”

Baby Zoey coos as she looks at her cousin, the four month old smiles. The adults laugh a bit at the sight, outside the hospital, Artemis, Aknamkanon and Aknadin watch from the sky. Each smile as they watch the family and their friends, everything is finally at peace and their children certainly deserve it.

_**End** _

\-------------------------------------------------------------

_**Thank you everyone for reading! I really enjoyed writing this story and I am so happy you all enjoyed it. Really, if you want any other story, let me know. I will write pretty much anything in my fandom base.** _

_**See ya in the next one!!** _


End file.
